Chuck VS An Extremely New Beginning
by Artman Casino
Summary: It's July 1999 and 17 year old Chuck Bartowski is ready to take on the world beginning with Stanford. Timing is everything they say, one little change can alter your future. Sometimes it's for the worse, and sometimes it can be for the better. What Chuck doesn't know is that his life will never be the same ever again.
1. Chapter 1

**CHUCK VS AN EXTREMELY NEW BEGINNING**

 **EPISODE 1: THE BEGINNING OF A BEAUTIFUL FRIENDSHIP**

 **SANTA MONICA PIER / SANTA MONICA, CA**

 **JULY 1999**

It's another beautiful July day in sunny Southern California. Temperatures in the mid-80's and gentle sea breezes coming off the Pacific Ocean combine to create a nearly perfect early afternoon. Locals and tourists alike are taking advantage and flocking to the beaches along the coastline. Whether it's walking along the boardwalk or enjoying other attractions around the area, there's no shortage of places to see and ways to have a good time at the famous Santa Monica Pier.

17-year-old Chuck Bartowski ignores the hustle and bustle of all those around him, enjoying peaceful solitude and watching the waves at his usual sitting spot on the beach jetty. Although Chuck's alone at the pier today, he's thinking about how often he comes here with his childhood best friend Morgan Grimes. The two often spend hours on end at their favorite spot, PLAYLAND ARCADE.

Chuck's thoughts turn to a less happy subject, his older sister Ellie. He loves her dearly, at least in part because she's been the only parental figure in his life since their parents disappeared a few years ago. Although Chuck feels their love is strong, he has no trouble finding things about his sister that annoy him greatly.

For instance, Ellie comes off as a control freak with a bossy attitude, especially where Morgan is concerned. Chuck thinks of Morgan as the little brother he never had, while Ellie harbors an extreme dislike for him. Ellie gets over bearing; constantly pushing Chuck to grow up and stop playing video games with Morgan all the time. She has no problem letting him know that she doesn't approve of how much time he and Morgan spend at the Santa Monica Pier.

Besides that, she has a knack for figuring out if Chuck's hiding something from her. When she thinks he is, Ellie goes into her "interrogation-mode". Chuck knows she won't stop until he bares his soul to her satisfaction.

At that, Chuck had a happy thought. _Thankfully, Ellie's at school right now with her "awesome boyfriend", Devon Woodcombe_. They are both finishing up at UCLA Medical.

Chuck banished those thoughts from his mind. He came to the pier alone today so he could sit in his thinking spot and work on his five-year plan. As the first step in his plan, he has always dreamed of going to Stanford. That is about to become reality. He will start there next month.

Chuck plans on getting his Bachelors of Science Degree in Electrical Engineering from Stanford. After graduation, he will start up a software company, making video games to pay for the research and development arm of his company. That side will design and produce computer systems that are more affordable for the public than anything now available. He will get those computer systems placed in school systems to help increase children's education levels. After all, knowledge is power and the more you know the better.

Chuck jokingly thought to himself that he should choose a bigger font for his plan, then returned to thinking about how much education he might need. He's not sure if he wants to further his education after getting his undergraduate degree; it's possible he will need to do so to accomplish his goals. A Masters will be extra work, but will also increase the number of places available for. Why stop at a Masters, when a Ph.D. could open even more doors?

Chuck stopped that train of thought and decided he will cross that bridge when he gets to it. In the meantime, it's back to thinking about taking over the world one day at a time. Deciding he can't take over the world with an empty stomach, he decides to visit a snack bar. Making his way to his feet, he begins walking toward the boardwalk.

Suddenly, a strong voice yelled out, "Dude! Heads up!"

The call definitely got Chuck's attention. In his peripheral vision, he noticed a group playing beach football, but all he could focus on was the football coming right at his head. His eyes got wide as he realized he is not gifted with great athleticism and tends to be clumsy by nature. Before he could properly process all those thoughts, he realized that by some miracle, he caught the ball!

Still reeling from the shock of actually catching the football, he neither saw nor felt the impact that took him to the sand. It was seconds later that Chuck realized he had been tackled by someone clearly smaller than himself. He finally realized It was a girl, and that she was apologizing for accidentally tackling him.

The girl's voice was gentle and full of concern, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Chuck was stunned by how beautiful she was. It was hard to tell with her laying on top of him, but he guessed she was somewhere around 5'10". Her hair was short and curly black. What he really noticed was her hypnotic blue eyes that were shining like a pair of diamonds. At that moment, he was sure he just passed on to the after-life.

She gave him a radiant smile that melted his heart. He silently thanked the heavens that he was already on the ground, because if he had been standing, that smile would have made his knees buckle. He returned her smile with a megawatt one of his own, and was amazed to see he was having the same effect on her that she was having on him. Chuck wasn't sure if it was the heat of the moment, or a reflexive instinct with their eyes focused on each other that was creating the spell.

She softly runs a hand through his hair and around the back of his head, making sure he wasn't injured. Chuck was certainly enjoying the feeling from her actions. The spell between them continued growing as her hand began massaging the back of his head; his warm chocolate brown eyes continued staring into her hypnotic blue ones. Both seemed perfectly fine in their current position.

She relaxes quite a bit once she realizes that Chuck's okay. "Sorry about running into you like that. Thank you for the very comfortable landing. It didn't hurt as bad as crashing on to the beach would have, especially since I had someone to catch me."

Chuck just grinned back and replied, "Well I'm certainly glad to have given you a comfortable landing."

She laughed at his response, thinking it was cute. It didn't help that he looked adorable with those curly locks. She began playing with his curls before telling him more.

"My name's Hailey by the way. What do I call you, besides my handsome hero for saving me?"

Chuck was about to offer his name in return when another voice chirped in, causing them to break eye contact. The voice belonged to someone that clearly thought Hailey was a little too comfortable in her position, yet wasn't taking the moment seriously.

The tone was laid back, "That certainly makes things easier on your body. You'll soon find out that's better than trapping on a carrier, am I right Hailey?"

Hailey's response gave Chuck the impression these people liked to joke around a lot.

"Definitely, Hollywood, this was more like laying on a soft bed after a very long day."

With the spell now broken, Chuck finally noticed six imposing figures slowly forming a circle around the two of them. He started turning pale, figuring that the beautiful girl currently on top of him was most likely a niece of one of them, or worse, a younger sister. He originally thought she could have been a girlfriend, but judging by her age and the imposing figures, it gave off the niece or sister vibe.

His mind began racing through every possible scenario, looking for an exit strategy. He needed to untangle himself from the beauty, and save himself from the impending beating that was no doubt going to be a massive one.

Suddenly, huge smirks were forming on the faces of all those around them. Confused at this unexpected development, Chuck glances back to Hailey and notices her eyes sparkling with mischief, giving him the impression she wasn't about to leave her new position on top of him. That was alright with him, even though it still created a mystery in the logical side of his mind, as Chuck could clearly see these men were taller than he was.

What happened next surprised him, as friendly ribbing started between them.

Maverick was sarcastically eyeing them, "I thought you didn't like fishing Hailey? By the looks of it, you sure caught yourself a big one there, if I say so myself."

Khaos escalated the sarcasm by acting like Chuck was a catch she reeled in, "She caught him alright. First, she impaled this poor guy with that shot. She's already got him mounted. Now the question is, where's she gonna place him?"

Chuck could tell Hailey was starting to blush from their antics, and he could feel it also in his own face. He was thinking it couldn't get worse. That is until Wildfire had a much more rational attitude, "You know, I think there's an even bigger question than that. Since our girl here just captured herself this guy, what's the next course of action?"

Artman was quick to offer suggestions, "She could do one of two things. One would be the 'Caveman Routine. She's already knocked him loopy from the spear, so she won't have to use her club. Although, I think she likes his hair way too much to drag him around by it since she hasn't stopped playing with it."

Chuck could barely see the friendly grin from his position, after all Hailey was still laying casually on top of his lanky frame. Hailey adopted an over exaggerated voice while still playing with his hair, "You got that right, his hair's totally smooth and these curls are just oh so dreamy."

Hollywood's gruff voice, as Chuck realized it was the one that alerted him to the incoming football, made fun of Hailey's response, "Oh, just go ahead and gag me with a spoon why don't ya with that Valley Girl talk."

Gambino took the opening provided, "Now that pitch sounds right up your alley Hollywood. Goes along with your looks and your after-hours fashion."

The group busted out laughing as Hollywood gave Gambino the traditional expression of "I'm clearly not amused" look on his face, complete with the one-fingered salute. Chuck even thought that was funny and noticed these guys just loved to joke around, clearly it didn't matter who was the target.

Artman brought his gaze back on the two potential lovebirds, seeing they haven't moved from their position. With a twinkle in his eye he said, "You know there's another option. This could be more fun, depends on who you're asking."

Hailey sounded a little too curious for somebody Chuck had just met, and he couldn't help feeling a little nervous again. The group was too preoccupied with the situation to notice his discomfort, "Which option would that be Art?"

Artman answered with a grin, "You claim him the same way land used to be claimed back in the 17th century, back in the days of the pirates."

Gambino chimed in, "You pillage and plunder the land forcing the government already there to flee. Then plant a flag to seize it in the name of the crown you're serving. In this case, you've done that already to this poor guy."

Hailey looks back down into Chuck's eyes and smiles brightly again at him, "Before these knuckleheads came over and interrupted us, you were about to tell me your name. What is it besides Handsome?"

Chuck could swear the body heat being shared between him and Hailey was causing the sand underneath him to heat up even more. He felt it on his back and didn't want to come off as being disrespectful considering the figures standing above him.

"Chuck Bartowski, I'm sorry for interrupting your game."

Hailey runs a hand down the side of his face, while maintaining eye contact, the radiant smile still on her face with the mischief dancing in her eyes.

"Don't worry about interrupting their game, this is much better. Besides, I have the perfect idea on how I'm gonna claim you Chuck Bartowski. Would you like to know?"

Chuck's nerves were starting to show while Hailey's face leaned closer, her lips heading on a collision course for his. Inside he was going crazy doing flips, this beautiful angel was going to claim him for herself. He was about to experience a taste of heaven.

Suddenly, the spell was broken when Gambino decided to interject himself, "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say things are beginning to get completely uncomfortable on this poor guy's end."

Privately, Chuck was grateful someone noticed how awkward things were getting. And things were definitely heating up in a bad way. The heat from the sand was starting to burn into his back and he didn't want to complain about it. He didn't want to come across as a wimp, especially with Hailey still laying on top of him. He vowed to tough it out, and suffer the consequences later when he was home alone.

Chuck watched Hailey bury her face in his chest, she surprised him by letting out a low growl before turning a very heated glare at Gambino.

"But it's completely comfortable on my end!"

She looks back at Chuck and her eyes change from the glare to that shining pleading look that every Dad falls victim too.

"He's nice and soft like a cuddly teddy bear, can I keep him just a little bit longer?"

Chuck was surprised right out of his Chuck Taylor's shoes with Hailey's comment. She sounded like a little girl that found a new puppy to play with.

The remark brought a chuckle from the group. Artman decided to be the voice of reason, "We're on a very public beach right now. Lifeguards are heading this way since we're surrounding you in a circle. It's drawing unwanted attention from the crowd of curious people who want to see what's going on."

Hailey wearing a smirk replies sarcastically, "That does fit your description, surrounding us like a pack of vultures. Circling us like your prey before swooping down and attacking."

Maverick corrects her comparison thinking otherwise, "Hey! Don't you mean like a pack of cats? We're just laying there in waiting for that moment, then bam! We pounce on you with our quickness."

Hailey quickly disagrees and throws back an insulting comparison, "I don't think so, cats are cute and cuddly. If you guys are any type of cats, you're more likely the laughing hyenas!"

Khaos voiced what the rest were thinking, "Ouch! That's clearly a Sidewinder up the six, definitely sounded like your Mom with that shot."

Hailey's expression told Chuck she didn't pull any punches and her response was rhetorical, "Considering who my parents are, would you expect anything less?"

Maverick acknowledged Hailey by crossing his arms. Clearly showing it's time for her to stop using the poor guy as a pillow, "Definitely not. On your feet little lady, I think you've saddled this poor guy long enough. Good thing he's not the abominable snowman, because he would've already turned into a puddle from this heat and you."

Hailey with a pout on her lips looks back at Chuck, "But I'm having such a fun time. You guys always love being such killjoys, especially to me and my sister."

Hailey slowly rolls off Chuck before the guys extend their hands to help them up to their feet. Now that he's finally standing, Chuck gulps seeing the size of these guys up close and personal. He knew that Devon's physique was well built from his constant workouts and active lifestyle, but these men clearly made Devon look not so awesome. All of them were taller and built like tanks.

A small slap to his chest brought Chuck out of his musings about the "man tanks". Looking down, he saw the concern on Hailey's face and notices the crowd already departed leaving the eight of them alone.

Judging by the "deer in the headlights" look still in his eyes, she softly places her hand on his cheek and gently pulls his head down until their foreheads are touching. This small act did its purpose, focusing his attention back on her.

With their foreheads already touching, she wraps her arms around him to hold him close while caressing the back of his head with her soft touch. Chuck clearly doesn't know what to think, much less these unexplained feelings he's currently experiencing. Everything in this encounter's like something out of the Twilight Zone! He clearly sees the concern in her eyes, which certainly surprises him. How could someone like this beautiful angel that he literally just met be showing him this amount of concern for his well-being? He's not sure what's going on, his entire being feels like a connection's been made between them. They're acting like they've been together for months, if not years. This was indeed the universe's biggest mystery to him, or perhaps in some strange Star Wars scenario it's "The Will Of The Force" and they're "Force-bonding". Maybe he could talk to Ellie about this next time he sees her.

Hailey takes a guess that Chuck's been lost in thought, "You sure that you're okay? It's like you zoned out or something."

Chuck awkwardly realizes he's been acting like a deer in headlights, "Uh yeah, I'm sorry about that. Your friends have me very intimidated. Normally when I'm surrounded by those type of odds, it ends in a beat down for my best friend and me. Been that way most of our lives."

Hailey nods, "Yeah, I agree. These guys are intimidating, but you couldn't ask for a better group to be friends with. Once you're friends with them, they watch out for you. By the way, I never was able to properly thank you for allowing me to use you for a pillow against the sand."

Wildfire chimed in, "You never did claim him either, now's your chance to get away Chuck!"

The guys all chuckle making both Chuck and Hailey blush, she gave him a soft kiss to the cheek. Clearly that wasn't what they were expecting as Khaos bellowed, "That's not much of a claim. Maybe you should run for it Chuck, she might tackle you again."

Another round of laughter from the guys brought a smile to Hailey's face, he notices her smile is turning into another one she used earlier when she was laying on top of him. Feeling his legs turn to jelly again, he returns the favor by giving her one of his own and adds the "Bartowski Eye Dance" that causes her to laugh.

Gambino notices the chemistry between Chuck and Hailey. He certainly wasn't going to let a chance to zing someone pass by, "Well if you two lovebirds can behave yourselves and want to chat, go right ahead. We'll just go back over where we were to finish the game that we had to stop to render some assistance."

Hailey agreed, "Now that's a wonderful idea, come on Chuck!"

She grabs Chuck's hand and just as they were starting towards the pier, Gambino shouted, "Don't forget to bring back your cuddly teddy bear boy toy, don't want to lose him!"

That brought laughter from everyone as Hailey scowled in their direction, she even stuck out her tongue at them before pulling Chuck away in the direction of the Pier, making the guys laugh even more before resuming their game. Chuck wasn't sure if his beautiful companion's aware they're still holding hands ever since she pulled him along from their meeting spot. He figures that either she's swept up in this very fateful moment, or she just really doesn't mind. Either way, it was of no consequence to him. For the first time in his life his aversion to PDA's wasn't an issue for him, especially when he's holding hands with such a beautiful girl. He was always shy when it came to girls, but this time it just seemed all too natural.

Once they arrived at Pier Burger to get a couple of drinks, Chuck paid for them before Hailey could react or say anything about paying for it herself. Hailey notices Chuck's a gentleman and traditionally the gentleman pays on a date, she decided to treat this entire excursion like a date and see where it leads. After all, she pretty much laid claim to him on the beach after tackling him and not wanting to move.

Once they had their drinks, she reclaims his hand and they continue their walk along the deck of the pier, heading for one of the benches to enjoy the view and each other's company. Upon reaching their destination, Hailey kept hold of his hand and used it to drape his arm across the back of her shoulders before laying her head on his shoulder.

She closes her eyes while her head lays on his shoulder, really taking in the moment. Chuck notices this and smiles seeing how relaxed she is, looking even more like an angel with a peaceful look on her face in that moment. After taking a couple of deep breaths letting the ocean air wash over them, Hailey figures it's time to get to know the guy she not only ran down but claimed as her own.

"So, Chuck, tell me about yourself. Are you from around here, or just visiting? Are you a tourist?"

"I've lived in the area most of my life, been coming here quite often for a decade with my best friend Morgan. Right now, I share an apartment in Echo Park with my sister Ellie and her boyfriend, Captain Awesome."

Hailey lifts her head from his shoulder to look up at him, "Really? His name is Captain Awesome? Is he in the military or something?"

Chuck laughs, "Not really. His real name is Devon Woodcombe, I call him Captain Awesome because everything he does is awesome: Skydiving, rock climbing, white water rafting, even flossing. He's a big adrenaline junkie and stays actively fit, working out every day and jogs. He and my sister both are enrolled at UCLA Medical School."

"That's definitely a great career field, everyone knows that doctors will always be needed in this world. What about you Chuck?"

"Just graduated high school a little over a month ago. I've been working at the Burbank Buy More during my summers for a little extra money, I'm going to be starting Stanford when the Fall semester starts up."

Hailey could see Chuck was getting excited talking about it. She knew that well known universities like that are expensive. She wanted to know more about this guy.

"That sounds wonderful Chuck, what are you majoring in?"

"I'm planning on getting my degree in Electrical Engineering, and to one day to have my own software company. Now what about you?"

Hailey knew it was going to come along, this was where things usually end. Other guys either laughed or didn't think she was serious. Taking a deep breath, she looked in his eyes holding his hands. Chuck knew something was up when he noticed the change in her.

"I just graduated as well. I came out here to visit my grandparents in La Jolla. Plus, my uncle A.J. owns some resorts out here. During the summer, I've been working part-time for him to make a little money."

"Well there's nothing wrong with that, what else?"

Hailey felt him squeeze her hand in support. She was thankful for it and gave her the courage to plunge on, "Well I'm going to start at the Naval Academy in the Fall, my plan is to become a Naval Aviator just like my Dad and Grandpa."

Chuck was confused, "What's wrong with that? Isn't that what you want?"

Hailey confessed, "Guys who tried dating me before thought I was stupid for thinking I could do that. Not to mention that those jerks, also found out they had to go through a gauntlet just to take me out on a date."

Chuck could sympathize with her considering how pushy Ellie could be when it came to dating. He leaned in closer as a result.

"Was it really that bad?"

Hailey retorted, "You saw those six guys that I was with earlier?"

Chuck grimaced, "Yeah, the mountain men of muscle. Of course they're intimidating."

Hailey's expression stiffened somewhat, "Those guys are basically my uncles. Just multiply that seven times, and add in a few more people. My sister and I had an extremely rough social life because of them. Our parents weren't at all helpful, Mom let them have fun and Dad was right there with them to pile on. One thing's for sure, they seem to like you since they allowed us some time alone."

Chuck was trying to figure out how she knew those guys liked him, "What makes you think they like me?"

Hailey's face had a look of disgust on it, "The last guy I dated was a mistake. He charmed me, and I was too stupid to realize it at the time. The guys were deployed with Dad and I was able to keep it a secret. Things were different just three months later when I found out how big of a jerk he was. I broke up with him and he wasn't happy about it."

Chuck asked, "What happened?"

Hailey's voice carried a sharper edge like the moment was still fresh, "I went to one of the local airports, Dad has some planes stored there we usually take out for relaxing flights on weekends. One weekend when I went, the jerk actually showed up. What he wasn't expecting was Artman and Gambino happened to be there after finishing up early and were visiting family. They noticed him and asked me point blank who the punk was. That's when I spilled everything to them, at that point Brian started running his mouth to them."

Chuck sighed, "Why do I get the feeling that's just the beginning?"

Hailey sighed heavily in response, "Because that's just the start of it. They advised him to back down, otherwise someone's gonna be in trouble. Brian ignored them and continued running his mouth, they warned him one last time to back down. He ignored them, and made the biggest mistake of his life."

Chuck asked, "What did he do?"

Hailey laughed, "He charged them like a bull. Artman got down low and used the momentum to toss him over his back, Gambino easily snatched him out of the air and power-bombed him into the ground. Luckily, they were on grass instead of pavement, it took less than ten seconds."

She laid her head back on his right shoulder and closed her eyes to enjoy the moment again.

Chuck couldn't help but shudder slightly as he pictured her story. He leaned his head down and whispered, "Remind me to never get them mad at me. Especially if you have forty of them."

Hailey chuckled while bringing her head up to watch his reaction as she clarified the details, "They're not my biological uncles, silly. They've been friends with my family since before I was born. They're great judges of character and made sure we stayed straight as an arrow. Now as far as career goes, after I graduate and get my wings. It will make me a 4th Generation Aviator. Flying's definitely in the bloodlines."

Chuck wasn't shy about offering a compliment, "Beautiful and smart. A very lethal combination, no matter how you match it up."

Hailey actually blushed into his shoulder from the compliment, she hadn't met a guy since the jerk that complimented her and actually mean it. She knew this Chuck guy was different. It all showed in his mannerisms and personality.

They got up from the bench and tossed away their empty drinks in the trash before walking back towards the beach. She noticed the crowd had cleared out mostly, and judging by the sun the time was getting late.

"So Chuck, what are your plans for the rest of the weekend?"

Chuck was very apologetic and wishing he didn't have to cut things short, "I'm actually free. Unfortunately, the next bus back towards Echo Park will be here in another few minutes. Knowing how the traffic is, it's going to be late by the time I get back home."

Hailey was surprised, "You don't have a car? You had to rely on the bus to come here?"

Chuck's face fell, he sighed like a bubble he'd been living in just burst. This was the main reason why his dating life sucked, "Me and my sister never had much to begin with. She was able to get a car with help. Unfortunately, because I'm not a full-time employee at work I don't have a luxury of using one of the company cars."

Hailey could tell Chuck deflated when she asked him if he had a car, truth was she didn't care whether he did or not, because most teenagers didn't get a car until they were 18. Especially if their parents could afford one in the first place.

She had one other question.

"Chuck, is your sister at school or home for the summer?"

Chuck mentally brought up his sister's class schedule and grimaced.

"She's got class tonight for another two hours, and has more in the late morning."

Hailey could see the bind Chuck was in. By the time he made it home, he could accidentally wake up his sister who would be exhausted from the long day. She decided to take the initiative. Grabbing his hand, she lead him back towards the group as they finished their game. When they got close, she stopped and put a hand on his chest.

"Chuck, please wait for me here. I need to have a talk with them."

Chuck didn't know what was going on, but he nodded. He watched her walk back towards the group and began explaining something to them. He was watching intently for their reactions, and could see they were contemplating a decision. All of them turned towards him and Chuck felt like he was about to be in trouble. Hailey began walking back to him with one of the "man tanks" accompanying her. Once the three of them were alone, she properly introduced him.

"Chuck, this is Artman. He's the oldest of my uncles and has known my family the longest."

Artman had to correct her, "Second oldest Hailey. Casino's got me by only a couple of hours and besides I'm not that old young lady."

Chuck noticed that Hailey was about to say something before Artman pointed a finger at her prompting her not to say a word, which she surprisingly didn't even though she had a grin on her face. He turned his attention to Chuck, the man was just a couple inches taller than him but size wise could snap his lanky frame with no issue. Chuck was especially aware of that after hearing what he and Gambino did to the jerk.

"So, Chuck, my niece here tells me that you're in a bind. I can sympathize with you on the transportation issues because I was in your shoes at your age. Public transit isn't always dependable and traffic is even worse. My niece came up with a suggestion and we thought to get your choice on the matter."

Chuck was afraid to ask, "What's that?"

Hailey offered, "You can stay here with me. Uncle A.J. has some property close by, it would save you the worry of riding all night on a bus and risk waking up your sister."

Chuck thought about the offer and as much as he enjoyed spending time with her, he didn't want to appear as the type to use it to his advantage.

"I'm afraid that I'm really gonna have to decline. You see it's not how I'm wired, as much as I enjoy spending the time together and getting to know you. Spending the night together would give off the wrong impression, I couldn't do that to you or risk any trust your uncles here might have for me. Especially after what you went through with the last guy. I guess that I'm gonna just suffer Ellie's wrath when I get home."

Hailey exchanged looks with Artman and he gave a nod before placing his hand on Chuck's shoulder leading him towards the group, "Sorry to tell you this Chuck, but your sister's not gonna be seeing you tonight or in the morning for that matter."

Chuck was terrified, he wasn't going to see Ellie again? What did he do wrong? Once he was surrounded again, he looked over to Hailey to see the sad look upon her face. This wasn't looking good.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHUCK VS AN EXTREMELY NEW BEGINNING**

 **EPISODE 2: SANTA MONICA SURPRISE**

 **SANTA MONICA PIER / SANTA MONICA, CA**

 **JULY 1999**

Never in his wildest dreams did Chuck think this was gonna happen to him. He thought he was doing the honorable thing; he didn't want to be viewed as someone wanting to jump at the chance of spending the night with a girl he just met. He didn't want to take advantage of her.

Now he was surrounded by the girl he spent the day with, the five other "man tanks" (as he described them to himself earlier), and Artman, who appeared to be the leader of the group. Chuck was scanning for any escape route, but knew that resistance would be futile at this point. He groaned to himself after realizing the Star Trek pun that just popped inside his brain.

Artman addressed the group, "Gentleman, as you know this is Chuck Bartowski, the young man our beloved Hailey stampeded earlier today. Now we all heard from her about the bind he was in. We heard the suggestion she made, and we made our decision like always. Now we told young Chuck here what the suggestion was, and he declined it without any hesitation."

Chuck could feel the others looking at him in disbelief, Maverick spoke up. "So, you gave him an offer, and he refused?"

Chuck figured he had nothing left to lose, so he yelled, "Of course I refused! I would rather risk getting mugged or beaten by the local gangs on my way home than be in a position that looks like I'd take advantage of a lady. Especially after what she went through with that jerk of an ex-boyfriend."

Hailey gasped as Maverick walked right up to Chuck and grabbed the front of his shirt, "You know that any of us can break you and you'd be in a body cast for life."

Chuck gulped, "Yes, I'm completely aware of that. Hailey's a nice girl, and I'm not going to put her in any compromising situation."

Maverick looked at Hailey before turning back to Chuck. He leaned in very close, "You're okay in my book kid. But like we said earlier, you're not going back home tonight. Traffic is already murder, and you know it will only get worse. So, you're staying here tonight." Chuck was shocked as Maverick playfully ruffled his hair before walking back to the others, laughing the whole way.

The group started walking towards the hotel when Gambino stopped. He noticed Chuck and Hailey still standing where the group left them. Walking back over to them, he couldn't resist more teasing.

"Hailey, I think you better bring your cuddly teddy bear boy toy with you and tuck him in. Otherwise, he might be gone like the wind."

She didn't even acknowledge Gambino; instead her focus was on Chuck. He hadn't moved from his spot after Maverick scared him. She didn't even know herself what was going on. Chuck showed her the kind of man he was when giving his reasons for not wanting to stay, doing so even at the risk of getting broken in half. That spoke volumes to her.

Unknown to Chuck, the scare tactic was a test by the group because they wanted to see his true intentions towards Hailey. The way he handled it gained him massive respect from them.

When Hailey saw that Chuck was once again zoned out, she placed her hands on his face and gently brought his head down until their foreheads were touching. Wrapping her arms around him, she held him close and she could feel the change in his posture as his arms moved to wrap around her, mimicking her actions. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until a cool breeze jolted her.

Chuck had been confused by the entire exchange. His mind and body were still reeling from the whole experience. He didn't even realize that Hailey was in front of him. He had no idea she was holding him until he felt the contact. The breeze not only jolted her, it also brought him back from whatever journey his brain ventured off to. He could see her looking up at him, eyes full of concern.

Without another thought, he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her softly on the lips. She eagerly returned the kiss and poured more into it while her hands were holding the back of his hair. They broke the kiss when they realized that not only were they still in public, but the night air was turning cooler. They began walking up the beach towards the hotel still holding on to one another.

 **CATAMARAN RESORT / SAN DIEGO, CA**

A.J. Casino was enjoying his evening, sitting in his favorite spot on the beach surrounded by a few female friends. Life was indeed good at this moment. Like all good things, it must come to an end at some point. He wasn't happy having his quiet time ruined by the ringing of his phone.

When he saw who was calling, his tone took on an added edge as he snapped, "You better have a good reason for calling me at this time of the day. This better not be some BS. I'm a busy man here damn it."

"Oh, relax Moneybags, just wanted to give you a heads up. Hailey met a guy today. They just went upstairs to her room."

"What do you mean she took a guy upstairs to her room?! You idiots just let her do that? She's under your watch!"

"Relax, man, you'll give yourself a heart attack."

Casino listened as he was told the whole story. He even laughed when he heard about Maverick's performance. He agreed with their assessment and decided to make a visit.

"Keep a close watch on them, I'm coming up in the morning and getting the full disclosure."

After disconnecting the call, he gulped down the rest of his drink. He dialed another number and waited. His tone turned business like now.

"Home Base, this is 'High Roller' reporting in. I need you to run a POI check on a Chuck Bartowski from Burbank, California. He's someone Tigress and some of the team had a run-in with today. The guy sounds like he's harmless, especially after he endured a little test. Find out what you can, plus fax me a copy of our special test for recruits and send it to me by 0600."

Casino ends the call then reclines back sipping on his drink.

 **LOEWS SANTA MONICA BEACH HOTEL / SANTA MONICA, CA**

Chuck felt like he had slept for years instead of just one night. He was refreshed and full of energy, ready to take on the world. Although, at the moment, he was enjoying the nice comfortable bed and being cuddled up to a nice warm body. He immediately froze his thoughts.

' _Nice warm body? Please tell me I'm not in Ellie's bed."_

Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked around. Nothing looked familiar, so he wasn't in his bedroom at Casa Bartowski. Looking at himself he noticed he's wearing the same clothes he was yesterday when he headed to the beach to relax. He also noticed an arm and head draped across his chest, holding him. Upon closer inspection, he saw her black hair, and a peaceful expression on her face. Apparently, she really liked using him as a pillow.

" _Oh crap, I'm in bed with Hailey! Her uncles are gonna kill me! I'm never gonna see Ellie again!"_

Hailey could feel the change in Chuck instantly. His heartbeat and pulse began accelerating. She knew he was over-thinking things, and was working himself up into an anxiety attack. She was too comfortable to move and didn't feel like it.

"Chuck, calm down sweetie. You're working yourself up over nothing, I know what you're thinking, so relax and go back to sleep."

Chuck looked down to see Hailey never moved from her spot, in fact her grip on him tightened. He wasn't sure what to do at this point. Laying his head back down on the pillow, he tried taking some deep breaths when the unexpected happened.

Hailey shifted her position and was now laying fully on top of Chuck, much like when they were on the beach after she tackled him. She gently kissed his lips and laid her head next to his on the pillow, he soon relaxed and felt his arms wrap around her before dozing back off.

A couple of hours later, A.J. Casino was walking through the lobby of Loews Santa Monica on a mission. He stopped when he found his objective, Hailey and Chuck were eating breakfast. He observed them making small talk and noticed how well they were getting along. He was slowly making his way over when Chuck looked up and saw him. That caused Hailey to turn her head, and she jumped up from the chair rushing over to give him a hug.

"Uncle A.J.! So good to see you, what brings you up here?"

Casino laughed, "Why is there an ulterior motive needed to see my niece?"

Hailey countered, "Because you wouldn't be here without someone ringing your phone after 1900 hours last night."

Casino looked over to Chuck, "Since introductions were never made, my name's A.J. Casino, but you can call me either A.J. or Casino."

Chuck was shocked, the girl he'd been spending time and falling in love with was this man's niece?

"Chuck Bartowski, it's an honor to meet you Mr. Casino."

Casino chuckled, "Chuck my boy, please don't be formal with me. Just Casino is fine. It's nice to see that you've got some manners instilled in you. However, I'm here because like my niece had not so bluntly put it, someone rang me up during my relaxing time. Knowing those clowns, they're probably still sleeping, enjoying the time off."

Hailey asked, "Uncle A.J., you didn't have to make a special trip up here. I was planning on coming down to San Diego in a couple hours, but we got sort of held up."

Casino raised an eyebrow, "You got held up? Now tell me, how did you two meet?"

Hailey looked shyly at Chuck before launching into the story, a big smile on her face, "We started out playing a game of beach football. I saw Chuck off in the distance looking lost in thought. I figured he probably needed a friend to talk to."

Casino nodded, "Okay, I'm with you so far."

Hailey continued, "I bet Artman twenty bucks that he couldn't throw the ball towards Chuck and make it look like an accident."

Chuck was a little confused. Hailey made a bet and planned the whole thing?

Casino shook his head, "Please tell me that you didn't shake on that. That's a sucker bet, my dear."

Hailey confirmed, "I didn't shake or anything, just said I bet you twenty that you can't make it look like an accident. You know something I don't?"

Chuck added, "I don't understand. Why would you say that's a sucker bet? I was pretty far away from them. I was even shocked that I was able to catch it because of my clumsy nature. You could say I hardly have any athletic ability."

Casino replied, "I will get to that in a second, Chuck. Hailey, tell me what transpired next?"

Hailey finished, "Next play he threw a perfect strike aimed at Chuck's face. Hollywood yelled a warning, leaving enough time for Chuck to catch the ball, surprising him when he did. Seconds later, I ended up tackling Chuck to the ground."

Casino admired her out of the box thinking, "If that's your way of picking up guys, I have to say it shows originality. Now to answer your questions about why I said it's a sucker bet. You see some of your other uncles played football since childhood. Some were good enough to make it to college, but you had a select group that could have been stars. Those guys you played with yesterday are part of that select group."

Hailey's curiosity got the better of her, "Why didn't they?"

Casino shrugged and spoke like the answer was obvious, "Your father recruited them before the scouts could get their hands on them in high school. Artman was your age in his tenth-grade year. He comes from a patriotic family like you, his grandfather and older brother were both Army. Yet he was more into Navy, he loved the F-14 Tomcat because of the movie 'The Final Countdown' that featured the Fighting '84 Jolly Rogers. That got your Dad interested more and, by end of the day, he recruited him."

Chuck asked, "How far do you think those guys would've made it?"

Casino stated, "Franchise players, for whatever team they played for in the NFL. That's how talented they were. But they chose to serve their country instead of playing football for a decade and being set for life."

Hailey asked, "Do you think they ever wished they could go back and choose differently?"

Casino laughed, "Not really. Now they attend training camps to help certain teams have enough camp bodies. They only go to push players at their positions, it makes those guys work much harder. And they help the ones who are really struggling. Overall, it's making all of them better players. Of course, that handles their PT for the summer. The extra paycheck for a summer workout's a great bonus to put towards vacation days."

Chuck whistled, "That's some story there."

Casino agreed, "Yes, it is. Now back to you two. What happened next?"

Hailey continued, "Well, for a while I just stayed in my new comfortable position laying on top of him. After all, he did save me from landing on the sand. We seemed to get lost in each other's eyes."

Casino's sarcasm was evident, "How noble of him to sacrifice himself to be your cushion. Getting lost in each other's eyes you say? Now you've either been listening to Debbie Gibson, or you've been reading one of those trashy romance novels."

Hailey pointed out, "It didn't last long since the guys came over. They checked to see if we were okay, since I wasn't getting up from my position. Unfortunately, a crowd started gathering around us, including the lifeguards. The guys helped us to our feet. When Gambino made a comment to go have a chat with Chuck, I pulled him along to the pier and did just that."

"So, what did you talk about?"

"Well, I found out he's a California boy, lived in the Los Angeles area most of his life. Works at the Burbank Buy More during his summers since high school. He's attending Stanford in the fall, planning on getting his degree in Electrical Engineering. He shares an apartment with his sister and her boyfriend, who both are attending UCLA Medical School."

Casino's curiosity peaked when Hailey mentioned Chuck's plans. Scratching his chin, he looked at Chuck before speaking again.

"So you're very knowledgeable with computers and electronics?"

Chuck nervously answered, "Yes sir."

Casino knew he had to talk to this young man alone, yet he also knew how much his niece liked him already. Why not kill two birds with one stone?

"Hailey, based on your story on how you two met, it sounds like Cupid's been playing with his arrows again. Tell you what we're gonna do. Since we already have your room here, why don't you just stay here for the week until you both have to leave for school. I know that commuting can be an issue, so I will leave you a rental car in my name. In fact, why don't you use the office and set it up? That way everything's to your liking."

Hailey lost all composure, and shot to her feet, giving her uncle a hug.

"Uncle A.J., you're the best!"

Casino grinned at Chuck while hugging Hailey, looking at her slightly exasperated and scanning the lobby quickly, "Don't say that too loud, okay? I have a rep to protect when it comes to other people. Now go on, get out of here."

She hugged him again goodbye as Casino was grinning ear to ear, once she was gone from sight he turned his focus back on to Chuck and back into business mode.

"Now that we're alone Chuck... As you can see, I care about my niece a lot. She hasn't dated since that unfortunate situation last year."

Chuck confirmed his knowledge of the situation, very aware of his throat drying fast.

"Yes sir, she told me about what happened with that Brian guy. I still don't understand how someone would treat her like that willingly, especially knowing the consequences those actions would create."

Casino rubbed his chin in thought. He wasn't aware Chuck was told of this. Very interesting.

"Ah, so you do know about that tidbit? Well, that's good to know, so I wouldn't have to repeat it for you."

Chuck felt the need to explain more, "Well, she told me that last night. I also found out personally how protective her uncles can be."

Casino definitely had his ears open, "Explain for me please, Chuck."

Chuck sighed, "Last night the hour was starting to get late and the only transportation I had available was the transit line. The next one was due in about twenty minutes, but you know how crazy traffic is in L.A. It would have been another hour or two before I could make it home. My sister had class late and another one early this morning. I would've woken her up when I got back. She's cranky, especially without her coffee, when woken up."

Casino nodded, "Okay Chuck, I'm with you so far. What happened next?"

Chuck swallowed, "Because of the bind I was in, Hailey walked up to the others and talked to them about the situation. Artman came back with her and they gave me a suggestion. They said I could come back to the hotel with them and spend the night with Hailey. I refused, because I'm not wired like that, and the first thing that came to my mind was that I didn't want to put Hailey in any type of compromising situation. Most of all, I remembered what that Brian jerk put her through. So, I flat out said no."

Casino chuckled, "So they made you an offer and you definitely refused. Very much like a Bizarro World of Godfather. What happened next?"

Chuck continued, "Well Artman told me that I wasn't going to see my sister again that night or today for that matter."

Casino started laughing, this was starting to get good.

"Sorry, Chuck, please continue."

"Anyway, I was escorted back to their circle, and Hailey looked sad and I didn't know what was gonna happen. Maverick asked if Artman gave me the offer, and was told I refused. I figured there was nothing else to lose, so I yelled at him and repeated what I said. He stormed up to me and grabbed the front of my shirt, told me that he could break me in half easily. I was expecting him to do that, then he smiled and messed up my hair, saying I was okay."

Casino couldn't help it, he was laughing so hard that other guests started looking at them wondering what's going on. After regaining his composure, Casino chuckled. "Chuck my boy, I think you've been welcomed into the group via scare tactic. They gave you a little test with that stunt, you must've impressed them after Maverick pulled that performance."

Chuck's voice sounded low, "Yeah. I was numb for a while after that. Hailey was really concerned. Matter of fact, I don't even recall making it up here from the beach."

Casino was a bit worried now, "What do you mean?"

Chuck explained, "Last thing I knew, I was standing on the beach after having my life flash before my eyes. Next thing I know, I'm waking up in a hotel room sharing the bed with Hailey. Just to clarify, we were still fully-dressed."

Casino observed that Chuck had some kind of shock to his system, maybe a breakdown. He was contemplating contacting Professor O. first chance he can get. He can give this young man the test another time seeing that he still was shaken up from last night. He wouldn't be in his right mind to take a test as important as this.

"Chuck, I've got a test for you to take. No, it's not one of those types like last night. Instead, this is sort of like the ASVAB that you took your Junior year of school. Except this is a much different version. When your mind and head are clear and back to operating at maximum level, give me a call, and you can take it then. I will be around the rest of the week."

Chuck nodded in acceptance and shook hands with Casino. He watched as the businessman got up from his seat and waved him off so he wouldn't have to get up. Casino strode out of the lobby and headed towards the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHUCK VS A NEW BEGINNING**

 **EPISODE 3: SURPRISE VISIT**

 **BURBANK BUY MORE / BURBANK, CA**

A.J. Casino walked into the Burbank Buy More and surveyed the scene. He wanted to get some insight on Chuck, so he thought it would be helpful to scout out where his niece's new "boyfriend" had been working the last couple of summers.

He took a walk around the store, knowing the layout of Buy More stores are the same no matter their location. He was dismayed at what he saw. Most of the store was empty. Employees out-numbered customers, and employees not assisting customers were standing around in groups chatting without keeping an eye out for more customers. The store was a disaster from top to bottom. He wondered to himself how the store could possibly stay in business.

As Casino continued his walk around the store, someone barreled into him as they were coming around the corner from the next aisle. He looked down at a small young man in a green shirt laying on the floor in surprise. Casino extended his hand and helped the kid up. On closer inspection, he was small for his age and looked like he was trying, somewhat successfully, to grow a beard.

"I'm extremely sorry for running into you sir, I didn't see you there."

Casino shook it off before speaking back. He had spied the name tag, and made sure to use his name.

"No harm done, Morgan. Besides, collisions can happen when coming out of aisle corners because there's a bit of a blind spot. Happens in grocery stores all the time too. Judging by your age, do you know a Chuck Bartowski?"

Morgan quickly answered, "Chuck's my best friend in the whole world. We've known each other since childhood, very smart and knows his electronics. In fact, he works as one of the Nerd Herders here every summer. He's about to leave and start college at Stanford."

Casino nods, "I know about him leaving for Stanford. Just left him about an hour ago in Santa Monica. He didn't know I was coming here."

Morgan was shocked, "Chuck's in Santa Monica? I hope he left Ellie a note saying where he's going to be. She's over-protective like a Mama Bear with a cub."

Casino turned serious, "Actually Morgan, Chuck's been in Santa Monica since yesterday."

Morgan asked, "He's been there since yesterday? Ellie's gonna be worried he didn't come home. She knows he doesn't have the money for a place to stay."

Casino assured him, "By the time he finished, it was late into the evening. He would've been sitting on a bus in all that traffic, and would've gotten home very late. He knew Ellie's schedule enough to know she had a late class last night and an early class today. He didn't want to interrupt her sleep coming in so late. That's why he stayed in Santa Monica.

Morgan asked, "So how did he find a place to stay?"

Casino bluntly explained, "He had a run-in with a few friends and family of mine. My niece accidently ran him over at the beach yesterday while they were playing football. She then decided to use him for a pillow after he broke her fall. One thing led to another. They talked for a while. By then it was late so he stayed the night with them because of the bind he was in as we just discussed."

Suddenly, the thunderous voice of Big Mike Tucker bellowed, "Grimes! What are you doing standing around chit-chatting, go help some customers and look busy!"

Casino raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me sir, are you the Manager?"

Big Mike turned his head and eyes grew wide seeing this man in his store. How could he be so stupid! A multi-billionaire's standing there, not once did anybody pay him any attention. This wasn't good at all.

Casino could tell by the recognition in Big Mike's eyes that he knew exactly who he was. This could work to his advantage. He can give this store a much-needed sales boost while getting some insight into this Chuck Bartowski fellow that seems to have Hailey's attention.

Big Mike immediately began apologizing for his lack of professionalism, "Mr. Casino, I'm very sorry for ignoring you like that sir. Please, let me personally help you any way I can with any purchases here at the Buy More."

Casino was amused by the sucking up tactic from Big Mike. However, seeing the big man squirm like a fish wasn't really his style. He figured he could let him off the hook, and find out all he needs to know about Chuck without many questions. He calmly put his hand on Big Mike's shoulder to steady the big guy.

"Mr. Tucker, please don't give yourself a stroke on my account. We need to have a chat in your office about a special young man that my niece seems to like. The other reason I came here is because I need to make an extremely large amount of purchases. Think of this as a nice business arrangement. You tell me everything about Chuck Bartowski and I will show my gratitude by making today the highest sales and money day this store has ever seen."

Big Mike's eyes were wide as saucers; he immediately showed Casino the way to his office. Casino stopped for a second, "Morgan, when I finish talking to your boss. I'd be honored if you join me….for lunch that is. And yes, that was a reference to the Cloud City scene in Empire Strikes Back."

Morgan went bug-eyed after hearing this multi-billionaire knew about Star Wars enough to quote particular scenes. Casino just shakes his head. Sometimes it's just too damn easy to have this much fun. Knowing that Hailey and Chuck are still own their own and have no idea he is here, he can really work his magic.

 **CASA BARTOWSKI / ECHO PARK, CA**

Chuck and Hailey had just arrived at the apartment complex. They figured that since he hasn't been home since yesterday he needed to check in. At the least, he can get a change of clothes and see what Ellie's schedule looks like for the week. He opened the door, and being the gentleman that he is allowed Hailey to walk in before him. Once inside, he was surprised to see Ellie and Devon cuddling up on the sofa watching television.

"Ellie, Captain, what are you two doing home? Thought you had class this morning?"

Ellie didn't even look up, "We did. Just got in about ten minutes ago, it was our short day. Speaking of days..."

She turns her attention on to her brother, "Where were you last night? I came home and you weren't here, when I checked again this morning you're bed wasn't even slept in."

Chuck looks down at the floor before feeling Hailey squeeze his hands in a show of support.

"I was at the beach yesterday just enjoying the day, that is until someone ran me over."

He looks at Hailey with an amused grin on his face making her laugh; that's when Ellie and Devon both notice Chuck wasn't alone.

Devon asked, "So Chuckster, who's your friend?"

Hailey answered for him, figuring she could explain the situation better.

"Hailey Smith. Chuck and I met yesterday after a little incident at the beach. I was playing beach football with a few of my friends. The ball was over-thrown and Chuck was the unintended target."

Ellie began showing "Mama-Bear" mode, "What do you mean he was the target?"

Chuck explains, "The football was meant for Hailey, instead it was over her head and headed right at me. Thankfully, one of her friends gave me a warning and I didn't end up like Marcia Brady."

Hailey joked, "That look wouldn't have been a good one on you."

Ellie didn't understand the reference, "What are you talking about?"

Hailey explained, "That one scene in Brady Bunch when the boys were playing football. One of the boys threw a pass just as Marcia opened the door. She got hit in the face and received a broken nose."

Devon smirked, "Well at least that didn't happen to you bro."

Chuck laughed, "Thankfully it didn't, I received something much different than that."

Devon's curiosity was piqued, "Which was?"

Chuck shrugged, "Getting ran over like roadkill by someone."

Hailey caught Ellie's eyes widen at that, she quickly explains what happened before the tirade starts.

"After Chuck caught the ball, I ran him over. I couldn't stop myself in time; we collided and landed on the sand."

Chuck points out, "More like I landed on the sand. You on the other hand, had an instant pillow to land on."

Hailey laughs, "Yes I did, and he was very comfortable too."

Ellie interrupts them with worry, "Did you get injured or hurt? At least let us check you over."

Chuck waives her off, "I'm fine El. In fact, I never really felt the impact off hitting the sand because my mind was elsewhere."

Hailey jokes, "That seems to happen quite a bit. Do you leave a trail of bread crumbs for your mind to find it's way back?"

Chuck fires back, "Very funny. I recall you're mind was in the same place mine was."

Hailey counters, "Which was a good thing. Otherwise, it would've been lost permanetly."

Devon couldn't help but chuckle at the exchange. Ellie abandons her worrying after seeing the by-play between the two. She notices the chemistry between her little brother and this mystery girl, you'd have to be blind not to.

Chuck tries switching tactics, "Well someone obviously seemed to think I was a bed. She definitely wasn't in a hurry to leave anytime soon."

Hailey saw the mischief in his eyes, two could play that game.

"Unlike Goldilocks, it didn't take me three tries to find the bed that was just right. You're right, I wasn't in any hurry to leave. Speaking of which, I wasn't hearing any complaints from you either."

Chuck blushed on the spot, Devon laughed out loud, and Ellie was in shock, her mouth agape and her eyes wide. Hailey looks at everyone in the apartment and with mischief still shining in her eyes, she turns it up another notch. She grabs Chuck by the back of his head and plants a deep passionate kiss on his lips for a few seconds before releasing him.

"Thank you Chuck, for being my handsome hero."

Chuck was blushing heavily, his face was beet red. Ellie let out a squeal of "Ellie Joy", while Devon just chuckled "Awesome!"

Hailey turned back to Ellie, "I also wanted to apologize to you Ellie."

Ellie didn't understand, "Apologize? What for?"

Hailey explains, "For last night. By the time we finished talking, it was late. Chuck was kind of caught in a bind. He knew you had class last night, plus an early one this morning. With sitting on the bus in traffic, he would've been quite late getting back. He didn't want to wake you when he came in. That's also why he didn't call, he was being considerate.

Chuck stayed with me last night. My uncle owns numerous resorts and properties around the world. He has two of them in Santa Monica, and we had Chuck stay the night."

Devon interjected, "It makes sense why Chuck didn't call you El, he didn't want to distract you from driving back home either."

Ellie wanted to point out that Chuck's her little brother and needed to contact her so she wouldn't worry, but thought better of it. This Hailey girl obviously seems to like her brother enough to make sure he was taken care of when she wasn't there, that earned her some points in Ellie's book.

"Thank you for watching out for my little brother. He tends to be forgetful about things."

Chuck heard Ellie's tone, making him feel like he was six years old again. He was wishing that time could speed up so he could leave for Stanford, just so he could get away from her over-protectiveness and being treated like a child. Hailey also picked up on it and changed the subject.

"Chuck, why don't you go freshen up and get some clothes for today? Don't forget to pack something for tonight, remember we still have a date later."

Chuck wasn't sure if he heard her right, until he caught the look in Hailey's eyes. She just provided him with an escape from Ellie's focus, and an excuse for being gone. He definitely needs to thank her later. He gave her a quick kiss that did not go unnoticed by Ellie, before heading for his room.

"Excuse me for my lack of manners, why don't you come sit and join us Hailey. Could I offer you something to drink?"

Hailey gratefully smiles, "Bottle of water will be fine, thank you Ellie."

Ellie went into the kitchen to retrieve the bottle, about that time Chuck emerged in a clean change of clothes, carrying a backpack with extra clothes for the night. Before another word could be spoken, there was a knock at the door. Since Chuck was already up, he answered the door.

A.J. Casino looked imposing standing in the doorway, yet he addressed Chuck kindly.

"Good afternoon Chuck. I know you and Hailey have plans for your day, would you mind if I talk to you? I know earlier was unexpected for you both."

Chuck stepped to the side allowing the man into the apartment, "Please come in Casino. Hailey is here and we kinda surprised my sister and her boyfriend. Anything I can offer you to drink, bottled water or tea?"

Casino smiled gratefully, "Bottle of water's fine. Thank you, Chuck. You said Hailey's here along with your sister and her boyfriend?"

Chuck nodded, "Yes sir. They're in the living room. Why don't you join us while I get your drink."

Casino nods in return as he follows Chuck inside. Ellie notices the new addition immediately.

"Chuck, why didn't you say we had another guest? Hello there, I'm Chuck's older sister Ellie."

Casino turned up the charm, "Nice to meet you Ellie. Chuck never mentioned his sister was a supermodel."

He shakes her hand before kissing the back of it, Ellie was seriously blushing now. Chuck and Devon both were fighting back laughter. Seeing that Ellie was swooning from Casino's charm, Hailey decided to save Ellie from her charming uncle.

"Uncle A.J.! Quit embarassing poor Ellie. We don't need her turning into a puddle. Devon will think you're trying to take his girlfriend away."

Casino chuckled, "Way to ruin my fun Squirt. Besides, I was in the area and thought I'd drop by to talk with them about Chuck."

Hailey was really interested, "What do you have up your sleeve Uncle?"

Casino joked, "My arm obviously. What else could it possibly be?"

Hailey just gave him a serious glare and folded her arms across her chest, Casino seeing that look made him laugh.

"Now if you were another few inches taller and your hair was completely shaved, you'd be your Grandfather's Mini-Me in that pose."

Chuck could see that Hailey was starting to get a little agitated, her eyes had changed into a dark stormy color.

"Sweetheart, I think we need to get going and let these folks chat. We've got things to get done today, don't we?"

Hailey was grateful for Chuck's quick thinking, she was ready to fire back at Casino. This way they could get back to Santa Monica and enjoy more time together.

"We sure do sweetie, thanks for reminding me. Are you ready?"

Chuck could see the playful spark return to her eyes, "Yes I most certainly am. After you milady."

Casino gave one last parting shot, "You two go have some fun, I don't need to have any chaperones for you now do I?"

Hailey laughed, "No we don't. You might need one though."

Casino smiled, "Very funny Squirt. Go on and git, will ya."

Hailey smiled and pulled Chuck out the door. Ellie was a witness to the playful banter and saw how much this girl was rubbing off on Chuck. She couldn't help but wonder if this was just a summer romance or the beginning of something much more, maybe like her and Devon have.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHUCK VS A NEW BEGINNING**

 **EPISODE 4: ADVENTURES IN DATING (PART 1)**

 **LOEWS SANTA MONICA BEACH HOTEL / SANTA MONICA, CA**

Chuck was in the Producer's Suite of the hotel, double-checking himself to make sure nothing looked out of place. He was excited to be getting ready for his evening date with Hailey.

After leaving the apartment this morning, they spent the early afternoon together. They got lunch and Chuck took Hailey on a small tour of the area. They talked about their interests in everything: movies, tv shows, music, and of course gaming.

He was surprised to learn that not only did she have an NES system, but a Sega Genesis, Super Nintendo, and a Playstation too. He knew how expensive the Playstation was since he and Morgan both saved up for months to afford $200 for the console and an additional $50 for each game. Still, the cost was worth it in his eyes.

Hailey had taken a quick trip to the spa downstairs, leaving Chuck to get ready alone. He looked in the mirror again to see how he looked, and was putting on the finishing touches when someone was knocking at the door. He didn't think Hailey would knock, and he wasn't expecting anyone. He was curious as he opened the door.

A.J. Casino looked imposing standing in the doorway, but he addressed Chuck kindly.

"Good afternoon Chuck. I know you have plans with Hailey this evening. Do you mind if I talk to you? We didn't get a chance to converse as much earlier today as I wanted."

Chuck was surprised that someone of Casino's stature wanted to talk to him. Then again, knowing that Hailey was his niece surely had something to do with it. He figured that he would probably get a talk like, what most parents would give a potential suitor to date their daughter. In this case, the talk was about Casino's niece.

Chuck stepped to the side allowing this man into the room, "Anything I can offer you to drink, bottled water or tea?"

Casino smiled gratefully, "Bottle of water will be fine, thank you Chuck."

Chuck grabbed a couple bottles of water out of the mini-fridge, and handed a bottle to Casino on his return before sitting down on the bed. Casino thanked Chuck as he sat down in the recliner before taking a couple of gulps from the cool liquid. Looking at Chuck, he began speaking in a business-like tone.

"First of all, Chuck, I want to apologize for coming unannounced. I know that you have plans tonight with Hailey. Like I mentioned earlier, we didn't have much time to converse. I'm not going to keep you long. Otherwise, I'd have to explain to Hailey why I made her date late."

Chuck nodded in agreement at the reasoning, watching as Casino places the bottle on the table coaster then leans forward to address him.

"There's something else that you should know. I know about your family. How you and Ellie have been on your own since your Dad disappeared."

Chuck's eyes became wide like saucers, this man found out about that! He felt his hands becoming clammy and his breathing began to hyperventilate, Casino noticed, and held up a hand to signal for Chuck to let him finish.

"Please relax Chuck. I'm not telling you this as a scare tactic to prevent you from dating my niece. Besides, you've already experienced that with Maverick.

Like I was saying, I always have a complete background check on everybody I'm not familiar with that's involved with my family or business. It's really not any different than applying for a job since they do the same thing.

But my background checks come from higher level than the standard corporate types like Buy More. You see, since Hailey's family is part of the military, backgrounds are checked by a higher security platform."

Chuck spoke, extremely deflated, "Sir, please let me explain. It's not what it really seems..."

"Chuck, you don't need to explain it to me. You and Ellie had to do what you could to survive. The reason why I had the background check run on you is you're an extremely smart guy when it comes to electronics and computer systems. Your talents are being wasted working at Buy More every summer. I know you're doing it for the extra money before you leave for Stanford. I'm just saying to leave options open and have a backup plan. Life can throw some sucker punches. Having a backup prevents you from the crash and burn, especially when things don't work out the way you want them to. I also want to tell you that Hailey's time here won't be that long, a week at the most."

Chuck reassured Casino he was fully aware of the difficulties.

"I understand she's going to be heading back east soon, and she does have a future career that will require a lot of attention. I understand that part of it."

Casino made the attempt to be as candid as possible as he continued, "You know what she'll be doing for a living, and you know the world's biggest troublemakers tend to be from overseas. I know it's four years away, but after she graduates, it won't be long before she's deployed over there. I'm going to warn you Chuck, and please don't think I'm trying to scare you off because I'm not. Deployments overseas are extremely tough on relationships. Months of being separated from those you care about is a very heavy burden. I've seen families destroyed because the anxiety of separation for 6-10 months is too mentally taxing on those here at home. It's much worse when the separation could last up to a couple of years. That only happens when the situation has gotten really bad.

Because you two are just taking your first steps into a potential relationship, I wanted to give you a heads up of what to expect. It helps to talk to your friends, but mostly it helps if you're able to talk with those who have dealt with it first-hand. There are support groups or even counsellors that specialize in these types of things."

Chuck sat back, trying to take in all of the advice Casino was sharing with him. He already knew that he would have to face long separations from Hailey while she was at the Naval Academy. This couldn't be much worse could it?

"We're already going to talk about the long distance issues, since she's going to Annapolis while I'm going to Stanford. The 3-hour time difference will factor in to when we'd be able to call or instant message each other. Would that be any different than a deployment?"

Casino smiled at Chuck's clever thought process. This was indeed a great idea from him; yet it wasn't that simple. He sighed before continuing.

"Well, the truth is this Chuck. Have you heard any talks, or read any studies about how long-distance relationships never work out? How many of those relationships do you honestly believe failed because the distance was too much? Please don't take no offense at this, but the problem isn't distance.

Dating nowadays isn't nearly the same as it was even in the 80's. It takes both people to make a relationship work. You need to have three major components. Communication, trust, honesty, and as a bonus you need to have love. The biggest issue we see is most couples don't want to tough it out. They only want the good times that come in the relationship. Once the first bad time happens or the first fight, they want to end the whole thing and never want to see each other again.

Why do you think divorce rates are so much higher now than before? They're minds don't evolve from the beginning of dating to marriage. They treat the marriage like their still dating and want to break up over the slightest bit of problem. That's the biggest reason why divorce rates are so high.

Irreconcilable differences are what they call it. But in reality that's just a fancy word they use to make themselves sound better. Truth is, that's just an excuse and it's a huge cop out! You put in a lot of work to get to the step of getting married, but don't want to put the same amount of work in to keep it together. That's what the whole issue is Chuck. Sorry about rambling on about that."

Chuck relaxed a little as it seemed they were on the same page, "It's okay A.J. it's a very sensitive topic, I agree with you."

Casino smiled again, "Remember what I told you about the keys to a successful relationship; communication, honesty, and trust? If you really want to make things work with Hailey, you will need to do just that. Trust me Chuck, she's the type to stick by your side if you're completely open with her and don't hold back any secrets. On that note, I think I've taken up enough of your time."

Chuck stood up and offered a handshake again, "Thank you for the talk A.J., I can say it's certainly an eye-opener."

Casino accepted Chuck's hand, then offered a pointed warning, "Think nothing of it my boy. All I ask is that you treat her right. You break her heart, you won't have to worry about anything else in life anymore. You get my meaning?"

Chuck apprehensively asked for clarification, "Does that mean a dirt nap or sleeping with the fish; if you don't mind my asking?"

Casino was alarmingly blunt; despite exiting with a smile, "Something along those lines, but with us, it's different. There wouldn't be any evidence of your body, it will be like you never existed. Good night Chuck, enjoy your date with my niece."

Casino walked out of the room leaving Chuck standing there stunned in disbelief. He started having flashbacks to the previous night. The words that Casino just laid down on him scared him straight to the bone. He quickly went to take another shower and change into clothes more suited for the evening, to avoid any embarassment from taking place.

 **OPERATIONS CENTER / CODENAME: NEW MILLENNIUM BEACH**

David Smith had been enjoying a peaceful day. His teams were finishing up their daily training routine and he had no migraines from the troublemakers. A knock on his door brought him out of his musings. He looked up to see the worried face of Professor O.

David motioned him in, "Come in Professor, you look like something's bothering you. Sit down and relax my friend."

Professor O. sat down and heaved a deep sigh, "Thanks David. I'm sure you heard from Casino and read the background check he ran on Chuck Bartowski."

David could see the troubled expression on his friend, "As a matter of fact, I not only did that, I reviewed Chuck's test results too. This kid's bright, I can say that much. Scored a perfect 99 on it. He's planning on going to your alma mater in September."

Professor O. had a stunned look on his face, "What do you mean he took our test? I still don't see how his results mean Chuck's going to get recruited, especially if he's going Stanford."

David reasoned, "Relax Doc, the only reason why Chuck took the test was because Casino spoke with his friends and the manager of his summer job. The kid's got an IQ of 140, computer genius, able to retain an incredible rate of information. Chuck has mentioned that he plans on starting up a software company after he graduates in a few years, maybe Casino is planning on having Chuck do some freelance work for him during his summer break."

Professor O. rubs his chin in thought, "Chuck's a special kid. He and his sister Ellie have been on their own for the last couple of years. He's had it rough; he still thinks to this day that his Mom left when he was six years old just because he broke her favorite necklace. You and I both know that's not the case."

David agreed, "It's never easy to leave your child behind in this line of work. Deployments for missions are bad enough, but deep undercover missions are killers. Of course, it really doesn't help if the spooks are trying to force you work for them."

Before Professor O. could say another word, another voice cut through the room.

"Hey! I take offense to that. We're not that bad."

Both men looked up to see CIA Deputy Executive Director Steven Webb standing there, known as Spyder among the group. What caught their attention was the beautiful redhead standing next to him. David didn't recognize her, and was about to light into Spyder for bringing an unknown to their location.

Spyder briefly explained, "Please meet Carina Miller. She's just been promoted to Agent level with the DEA, Jackson looked over her file and made her our liaison with them."

David replied, "Nice to meet you Agent Miller. I'm sure you're aware from meeting with our boss that what we do is blacker than any type of black operations you know about. We don't exist, as far as the federal government, or any intelligence agencies are concerned. We like it that way, it eliminates any bureaucratic red tape. That I'm sure you've noticed."

Carina smiled, "I understand Mr. Smith, it's the old adage of 'need to know'. Please accept my apologies for interrupting your meeting, Spyder was just taking me out to lunch after my meeting with Jackson."

Spyder chose to add his two cents, "Speaking of our favorite bald-eagle, he wants to see you both ASAP. Seems he's got some work for our boys, he wants them to make a new toy."

Professor O. was deep in thought, "I wonder if this has something to do with what I've been hearing from other contractors."

David noted, "I guess we'll know more when we meet him. Carina, try to keep Spyder out of trouble. You know it always seems to attach itself to his web."

Spyder huffed, "Don't quit your day job to be a comedian David. On that note, we're leaving so I better feed the lady and quit being abused."

Carina couldn't help herself, "You know I was planning on getting some dessert too. Since you just complained about being abused, maybe dessert will have to come from someplace else."

David nearly laughed as Spyder began sputtering, "I meant quit being abused from this guy. You on the otherhand can abuse me how often you like."

Carina's eyes were twinkling, "Let's see how much abuse and torture you can really stand Spyder. I'm looking forward to it."

Carina began pulling Spyder away from the office, David gave one last parting shot.

"Spyder, you better notify your next-of-kin. I think Carina's about to be the death of you."

Spyder gave him the traditional "I'm not amused" look complete with the one-fingered salute on his exit, David just smirked as he returned his focus back to Professor O.

"Looks like we've got a meeting to attend Professor, we can talk more after that."

Professor O. nodded in agreement as both men left the office.

 **LOEWS SANTA MONICA BEACH HOTEL / SANTA MONICA, CA**

After Hailey's return from the spa, Chuck told her that he was going to take a little test for Casino so she could have some privacy while she got ready for the evening. She made sure to thank him for his thoughtfulness by giving him a soft kiss to his lips, and wished him luck. He arrived back to the room and opened the door, and what he saw froze him on the spot.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHUCK VS AN EXTREMELY NEW BEGINNING**

 **EPISODE 5: ADVENTURES IN DATING (PART 2)**

 **LOEWS SANTA MONICA BEACH HOTEL / SANTA MONICA, CA**

Hailey was putting the last touches on her make-up in front of the mirror. Dressed in a white crop halter top with a pair of green chino shorts and cream-colored Gladiator sandals, she thought this look showed off her toned figure nicely.

Chuck noticed, and was stunned. IF it was possible, she was looking even more radiant than this morning. Hailey laughed at the expression on his face, lifting his chin to close his mouth before giving him a soft kiss on his lips. Realizing that Chuck was still in shock, she gently pinched his arm snapping him out of the trance.

Chuck's mouth fell open, "Wow, you look really beautiful tonight."

Hailey grinned, "Thank you, Chuck, you're looking very handsome yourself."

Chuck, smiling back at her, extended his arm, "Are you ready for this little adventure?"

Hailey beamed, "I'm always up for some fun and excitement. Tonight's going to be awesome because I'm sharing it with you. Let's get this party started Chuck."

Looping her arm through his, Hailey received Chuck's brightest smile as they left the room, anticipating an evening of fun and excitement.

As they were leaving the hotel, Chuck asked Hailey where she wanted to go for their date. He was surprised to hear she wanted to re-visit the Santa Monica Pier. She expained that not only is it within walking distance, it's also where they met. She wanted to see more of the attractions, as she missed many of them the first time around. She even hinted about it being the perfect evening for a stroll on the beach.

They sampled many of the games at Pacific Park; she wanted to have a friendly competition with him on some of them. Chuck reluctantly consented. He was able to edge out wins, at Skeet Ball and Wac-A-Mole, along with the Balloon Bust. Hailey, on the other hand, beat him by a decent margin on the Mini Hoops, Long-Range Basketball, and Water Race. He was impressed that she set the day's high score on Long-Range Basketball, and won two free games on it; she reached the required amount in the first round and did so again in the second go around as she increased her score each time.

Chuck curiously asked her how she became so good at that game, Hailey explained the whole story. She always wanted to play sports, of course. Basketball was the one sport in which the guys all helped her improve her game. After years of learning from them, she was among the top high school female basketball players in the country her senior year.

Chuck was shocked by the story, to say the least. "Remind me to never play against them. In fact, I don't really play at all, as you could tell. So, what do you want to do next, milady?"

"First, let's get some cotton candy. After that, we can go on the rides. I love the Ferris wheel. The pirate ship looks fun too. Come on, Chuck!" Hailey grabbed his hand and pulled him along; Chuck couldn't help but smile, seeing Hailey was having a great time. He really didn't want this night to end. It was nearly two hours later when Chuck and Hailey finished all the rides, including multiple rides on the Ferris wheel.

When he asked what she wanted to do next, she looked in his eyes and told him she wanted to take a stroll on the beach since the night is beautiful, with moonlight and stars shining brightly. Chuck, always the gentleman, draped his light jacket over her shoulders and she leaned into him as they walked along the shore. They arrived at his spot, sitting down to watch the waves. She reclined into him and he wrapped his arms around her.

Hailey sensed he was deep in thought. She waited patiently, and Chuck was extremely reflective as he talked.

"This has been my thinking spot for many years. Whenever I feel troubled or just need to get away or be alone. Remember when we met? I was here thinking about the future. I was getting ready to leave when I noticed that football coming at me, and then you ran through me."

Hailey dropped her head on Chuck's shoulder; smiling as the two of them locked eyes, "Well you know what they say. Love hurts; although, you have to admit that probably fulfilled a secret fantasy of yours. Many guys would've gladly been in your shoes, having a girl tackle them to the ground on the beach."

After a brief pause, she continued, "Talk to me Chuck, what's on your mind?"

Chuck sighed and grabbed her hand, "Lots of things really. I don't know where to start."

Hailey squeezed his hand gently, "Well, from what I hear, the beginning's always a great place."

Chuck began, "You told me about the last relationship you had, how that was a bad experience for you. I wish I could say I understand, but honestly, I've never been in a relationship.

Getting through school was a nightmare, mostly because Morgan and I were often victims of school bullies. My mom left when I was six years old and Dad was there, but not really. He told Ellie a couple years ago that he was going out for pancakes and never came back."

Hailey's voice was full of sympathy, "Oh my God! I'm so sorry Chuck! Listen to me, okay? I can hear the pain in your voice, you don't have to tell me anymore. There will be a better time for us to talk about the past and everything we've been through. Let's not ruin tonight by bringing up either of our pasts."

Chuck slowly nodded his head in agreement, allowing Hailey to lean his head down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, leaning her forehead against his; he could feel the loving support she was sending him through that small action.

Chuck wrapped his arms around her and softly spoke, "Just one thing I want to let you know. My self-esteem and confidence levels have always been low, because of that. My sister, Devon, and Morgan have been my only support system. You're the first person outside of them to show how much you care. I don't know where this thing is going between us, but I know I've found a new resolve since I met you."

Hailey spoke very gently, trying to reassure him, "Chuck, sweetie, let me explain this to you. I like you; I like you a whole lot. Do you honestly think I'd be here if I wasn't interested in you?

You know my future career is dangerous, and I'm not sure how much time we're going to have together like this. I really want this relationship to work, Chuck, no matter what obstacles are thrown in our path.

You're going to Stanford and I'm going to Annapolis. You don't need to worry yourself about this relationship. There's no pressure whatsoever on the expectations, we don't have to go fast-paced like some people. We can go as slow as we need to. I think that will be more beneficial in the long run, because it'll give us time to really get to know each other.

The distance can become an issue, and communication will be reduced due to our upcoming class schedules. We can keep in touch with email and instant messaging, and save the phone calls for special events. As far as the journey you want to take with me Chuck, there's something you should know: I'm with you all the way Chuck, to hell and back."

Hailey's speech left Chuck breathless, or more importantly, after the speech as she surged forward, taking him by surprise by giving him a very passionate kiss on his lips. It took his brain a few seconds to adjust, and return the kiss with equal passion. They were so wrapped up in their kiss, neither one would notice a shooting star flying across the sky.

Once they broke off the kiss to come up for air, Chuck gently ran a hand through Hailey's hair smiling, "I think perhaps we should continue this elsewhere, it's getting a little colder and the last thing I need is for either of us to get sick from being outside too long."

Hailey nodded, allowing herself to be pulled up by Chuck to her feet, "Let's go back to our room. We can cuddle up and watch movies while sharing popcorn, or just lay perfectly content in each other's arms. I don't want this night to end just yet Chuck."

Chuck felt powerless looking at her in that moment. She was giving him puppy dog eyes with a little pouty lip. Combined with her pleading voice it was too much to handle. At that moment, he realized however long their relationship lasted, that combination would be his kryptonite. It was a given that crying would get to him too.

Taking a deep breath then letting out a sigh, he agreed to her suggestion as she gave a little squeal of happiness. That was followed by another kiss on his lips before she pulled him across the beach back to the hotel.

Once they reached their room, Hailey reached into one of the drawers and pulled out a pair of navy blue sweatpants with the Navy logo on them along with a white t-shirt. Walking back over to Chuck, she handed them to him, "These are for you sweetie. I picked them up earlier on my way to the spa, so that you have something extra to wear. Now go get changed."

She couldn't help herself as her mischievous side came out. Turning Chuck around pointing him towards the bathroom, she gave him a little swat on his rear. His reaction was priceless, and she laughed at the surprised look on his face. He couldn't believe she actually did that! He mumbled, thinking she wasn't going to hear him, "I'm so gonna get you back for that."

To his horror, she called out, "Oh sweetie, I can't wait for that moment."

Hearing her laugh again, he looked to the heavens wondering what had he gotten himself into since Hailey came into his life. He snapped out of that thought when he realized that she was keeping him on his toes, and his life wasn't as dull and boring as it had been up till now.

He returned a couple minutes later. She grabbed her bag of clothes and headed to the bathroom, putting an extra sway in her hips, just for spite. He found the popcorn and began to prepare it before she returned. Once the microwave finished its task, he emptied the bag into the bowl. Chuck turned to head back towards the bed and froze when he saw Hailey, wearing a pink tank-top and white short-shorts.

She smiled to herself seeing the effect she has on him. After walking the short distance to him, she gently took the bowl out of his hands to set it on the table. She stood on her tip toes and gave him a small kiss to his lips.

 **BAKERS RESIDENCE / LIBERTY ISLAND, NOBARTH**

The birds were chirping and a gentle breeze blew off the water. Angel Baker was enjoying the peace and quiet of the beautiful early morning. From her spot on the patio deck, she watched with a smile her husband swimming in the lake. Angel couldn't fight the smirk on her face as Anthony playfully dunked his older brother while laughing. She shook her head in disbelief at her husband's antics; some guys just never grow up.

She remembered all too well the endless dance they played for years, fighting their feelings for one another and claiming to everyone who knew them that they were just best friends. Besides, the careers they had were too important at the time.

Then the Confederacy launched an unexpected attack, leading them into war. Because of the attack, they stopped fighting their feelings and eloped just days before Anthony and his brother Benjamin deployed.

After three years, the war was over, and they were reunited. By that time, the secret was out. Their friends began shouting questions, but before they could answer, Benjamin jokingly told them that it's about damn time they got married and put everyone out of their misery.

The ringing of the house phone shook Angel out of her trip down memory lane. Walking back inside, she answered in a friendly manner after seeing who was calling.

"Good morning Admiral. How are things this morning?"

Admiral Samuels was one of the old school officers, strictly by the book. Anything not in the book is wrong. Some say he had a stick up his ass most of his life. Thankfully some friends were able to remove that figurative stick and made him a better person overall.

"Greetings Ambassador. I apologize for the early morning call."

Angel shook it off, "It's not too early around here Frank. I just found out the committee nominated me to replace Lockness at the beginning of the next term, which means I have to find a replacement for my position."

Samuels gruffed, "That's excellent news indeed. Unfortunately, this isn't a social call. We've got a situation developing that requires your husband's attention."

Angel looked up seeing the brothers return from their adventures in the water, and she handed the phone to Anthony, mouthing to him that Admiral Samuels is on the phone. Anthony nodded in understanding before placing the phone against his ear.

"Good morning sir."

Samuels replied, "Commander, the situation is worse than we originally thought. Be at HQ by 0900 tomorrow, is that understood?"

Anthony confirmed, "Understood sir. I will be there."

After hanging up the phone, he saw his wife deep in thought.

Angel asked, "We're leaving for Crescent City tomorrow morning, aren't we?"

Anthony tried playing dumb so his wife wouldn't worry, and he gave her one of his trademark smiles.

"Crescent City? What's going on up there?"

Angel saw right through him."Sorry to burst your bubble, sweetheart. Frank already mentioned to me that something was amiss. Now quit stalling, and tell your loving wife why we're leaving."

Anthony let out a deep sigh while looking at the floor. He could feel his wife's steel gaze upon him. He had to tell her, or face her wrath. He knew from personal experience that feeling her wrath wasn't exactly a wise choice.

"He didn't go into details, but the situation's worse than they anticipated. That's not good news for any of us."

Benjamin was stroking his beard in thought, "If I had to guess, it's something to do with The Confederates. Right now, we have to pray diplomacy doesn't fail."

Anthony retorted, "You figure that five years isn't enough time for peace? I guess it's time to pack our uniforms."

Angel teased her husband, "Looks like our vacation's over. It's a shame sweetheart, because I was looking forward to having you all to myself for a few more days."

She sauntered slowly off to the bedroom, Anthony silently cursed himself and The Confederacy before preparing for the early morning trip.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHUCK VS AN EXTREMELY NEW BEGINNING**

 **EPISODE 6: ADVENTURES IN DATING BEGINS (PART 3)**

 **LOEWS HOLLYWOOD HOTEL / HOLLYWOOD, CA**

Chuck Bartowski felt like a new man, waking from his best night of sleep in years. He was comfortable and didn't want to get out of bed any time soon. He slowly became aware that something was holding him down. Opening his eyes, he realized that he wasn't in his room. Scanning the area, he saw that he was in a luxurious hotel suite. Looking down, he saw Hailey snuggled up against him, sleeping peacefully.

His brain finally caught up to him, and he remembered what happened last night after coming back from their date. Hailey invited him back to her room to watch some movies on Netflix while they ate popcorn and cuddled on the bed. Noticing his attire, he was startled to realize he was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of navy blue sweatpants with the Navy logo on them. Where did these clothes come from?

It slowly dawned on him that Hailey handed him the shirt and sweatpants last night, after insisting he change into something more comfortable. She was so cute as she worried that his clothes might get wrinkled if he didn't change. Chuck's gaze shifted, and noticed the pink tank-top and white basketball shorts she wore for sleeping.

Turning to look at the clock on the bedside table, his eyes went wide. It was 8am, and he needed to be at Buy More in an hour! He groaned, knowing he was so screwed. He didn't have his work uniform with him, and knew he needed to get a shower too.

Hailey felt the change in Chuck almost immediately. Opening her eyes, she saw him on the verge of freaking out. A quick glance at the clock told her the likely source of said freak out. She gently grabbed his face, and made him look in her eyes before she spoke in a soft soothing voice.

"Chuck, just breathe okay. Tell me what's wrong."

Chuck was panic stricken, "I'm going to be late to work. I don't have my Nerd Herd uniform, and I need to get a shower. I'm going to be in so much trouble!"

"Chuck, calm down and it'll be okay. You go in there and take your shower. I'll take of things, trust me."

Chuck wasn't sure how Hailey could possibly solve his dilemma; but he did trust her and so did as she asked and made his way into the bathroom. Once she heard the water began to run, she grabbed his phone and searched through his contacts to find Morgan's name. Quickly dialing the number, she held the phone close while pulling on a pair of sweatpants over her shorts.

Morgan picked up on the second ring. "Hey buddy, didn't expect you to call so late. Where are you?"

"Hey Morgan, this is Hailey."

Morgan sounded confused, "Hailey? As in the Hailey who came to see Chuck?"

Hailey quickly became irritated, "How many other Hailey's do you know Morgan? Listen, we got a real emergency here. We just woke up, and Chuck's freaking out because he doesn't have his Nerd Herd uniform. How fast can you get to his things at the apartment?"

Morgan's tone changed when he heard the seriousness of the situation, "Just walking into the courtyard right now. I can climb in through what we call 'The Morgan Door' and avoid Ellie. That way she won't think anything's wrong."

Hailey relaxed after knowing Morgan was on top of things, "Thank you, Morgan. Chuck's finishing up in the shower right now. Once he's ready, I'm going to swing by there to scoop you up while he heads to the Buy More. I know time's working against us, but it'll be alright. Give me a few minutes to get there."

Morgan shifted to missing details he wanted info about, "Sounds like a plan. So, how did it go last night? Obviously well, since he stayed the night."

Hailey became slightly annoyed again, "We had a fun date, if that's what you're asking. We came back here to watch some movies and fell asleep. Nothing happened, if that's what you're thinking Morgan. Got to go."

Hailey ended the call before throwing a t-shirt on. When Chuck emerged from the bathroom, she grabbed the set of keys off the table and her purse before checking the clock.

They needed 45 minutes to get to Echo Park and then the Buy More. Knowing time was short, she placed her hands on his face so he would focus on her, "What I need you to do Chuck, is relax. While you were in the shower, I called Morgan using your phone so he would pick up immediately. He knows you stayed here with me last night.

I want you to go straight to Buy More in your Nerd Herder while I swing by the apartment and pick him up. He'll have your work clothes gathered up for you. Once we get to Buy More, you can change into your work clothes. If your boss gives you any problems, I can take care of it. He knew that we spent the day together yesterday.

Now give me a kiss before you leave. After all, it's not polite to leave your girlfriend without a goodbye kiss." Chuck wasn't going to disagree with her logic, not when she insisted on a goodbye kiss. Leaning down as she requested, he gave her a soft tender kiss on the lips which she returned with equal passion.

Breaking contact, Hailey looked in his eyes, "Now get going. I need to pick up Morgan if we're going to make it on time."

Chuck gave her a smile before they left the hotel. After watching him climb into the Nerd Herder, she climbed into a black 2006 Corvette Z06, and headed to Echo Park.

 **CASA BARTOWSKI / ECHO PARK, CA**

Morgan Grimes was sitting at the fountain waiting for Hailey. He couldn't believe what he'd heard. Chuck not only spent the night, but Hailey called him using Chuck's phone as well. From what he could gather, they fell asleep watching Netflix. Given the late hour after their date he could understand that happening. Looking up after he heard the closing of a door, he saw Devon and Ellie coming out of the apartment, wearing scrubs.

Devon was his usual laid-back self, "Hey Morgan, fancy seeing you here."

Morgan tried getting to the point, "Yeah it's a crazy story, Chuck had a bit of an emergency."

Ellie was immediately frantic, "What do you mean Chuck had an emergency? Is he okay? Where is he?" Devon and Morgan could see Ellie going into "Mama-Bear/Over-Protective Mode."

Morgan had no choice; he had to explain Chuck's mysterious disappearance. Making a silent apology to Chuck, Morgan spilled the beans, "Chuck had a date last night."

Devon could not contain his enthusiasm, "Really! That's awesome!"

Ellie was quickly accusatory, "What do you mean he had a date last night, and why wasn't I told this? I can't believe he would do something so irresponsible. There's no way he'll be able to pick you up from who knows where he's at and get to work on time! Just wait until I see him!"

Morgan took advantage of Ellie getting winded, "He didn't want me to tell you, he knew how you'd react if you found out. Anyway, they had a fun time and went back to her hotel to watch some movies. They apparently fell asleep and just woke up not too long ago. He's supposed to be at work this morning and started freaking out because his work clothes were here. She called me and explained the situation, that's why I came here to get his stuff. It's folded up neatly in my bag here. He'll be there in time since he has the Herder."

Devon tried to help Ellie calm down, "Easy there babe, I'm sure he didn't plan on spending the night with this girl. Calm down El, everything will be okay."

Ellie recovered, just as pushy as before, "That's easy for you to say, Devon. You know how forgetful my little brother can be!"

Before another word was spoken, they heard then saw a black Corvette Z06 pull into the complex. Hailey spotted Morgan standing there with two other people. She assumed they were Chuck's sister and her boyfriend. Hailey beckoned Morgan to get moving, "Morgan! Let's go, time's a wasting!"

Devon and Ellie were shocked to see a beautiful female behind the wheel of the high-powered car. What surprised them even more, was she apparently came to pick Morgan up. Could this be the girl that Chuck had the date with?

"That's my ride, see ya later!" Morgan ran over to the car, climbed into the passenger seat, and buckled up as the Corvette sped down the road. Ellie and Devon were speechless, looking at each other in confusion.

Ellie had a dazed look "Did Morgan just get into a nice car with a beautiful girl?"

Devon was glad he wasn't seeing things, "You saw that too? I can't wait to hear this story. Come on, we're going to be late."

Ellie nodded in agreement. This was too much to take in!. She was determined to find out about this mystery girl that just picked up Morgan, and why Chuck kept his date last night a secret from her. Tonight, she would make a surprise dinner, and make sure Chuck brings his mystery date with him. She hated not knowing about her brother's whereabouts and having a date without being consulted. She will get her answers tonight!

 **LOEWS SANTA MONICA BEACH HOTEL / SANTA MONICA, CA**

Chuck's eyes snapped open. He was scanning his surroundings when he looked down and saw Hailey was indeed snuggled up against him. Upon closer inspection, he realized both of them were wearing the exact same sleepwear.

He was still thinking more about how crazy everything appeared. That was some dream, or was it a nightmare?

From what he could tell based on appearances, everyone in the dream was in their 20's. Ironically, he and Hailey seemed to be following in the same pattern that was in his dream. The nightmare part of it was he was still working at Buy More in that time period, and Ellie was upset about him not telling her about Hailey. Could it be a vision of the future, or could they potentially cross paths later in life?

Hailey began stirring next to Chuck, her right hand that had been laying on his chest moved up to his face and started caressing his cheek.

"Chuck, sweetie, you're thinking too much again. I can hear the wheels turning. Go back to sleep baby. It's too early."

Chuck had to fight the grin threatening to break out. His new girlfriend seemed to be in tune with him. Silently he joked to himself that she was "force-sensitive" like a Jedi and could read his thoughts. He was kissing her forehead when he was interrupted by his vibrating phone. He frowned to see Ellie was calling.

"Hey sis, kinda early for a wakeup call isn't it?"

Ellie answers back in a no-nonsense way, "As a matter of fact little brother, it's not. You know it's already 8am, I bet you're still in bed too."

Chuck had to ask, "Is there a reason why you're calling so early El?"

Ellie fired back, "When are you coming home? You do know that the fall semester is starting soon and you have to move to Stanford and to get your supplies for your classes and learn your way around campus."

Chuck couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was enjoying his time with Hailey, and now Ellie calls early morning just to nag. He loves his sister dearly, but this is becoming too much. He decided to end things quickly.

"Look, El, I need to get off the phone here. I will talk to you later."

He ended the call before his sister could respond with any type of comment. He laid back on his side and wrapped his arms back around his sleeping girlfriend before dozing off.

 **UNION HEADQUARTERS / CRESCENT CITY, CAPAWELLA**

The Bakers arrived at Union Headquarters. Anthony and Benjamin entered the chambers of the leadership known as the Union Cabinet, and then stood at attention.

Benjamin, being the older and senior officer, belted out, "Captain and Commander Baker reporting as ordered sirs!"

Admiral Samuels waved them off, "At ease both of you. Please take a seat everyone."

The head of Union Squadron, Vice-Admiral Jonas, welcomed Angel formally, "Welcome Ambassador Baker. We hope everyone had a safe trip."

Chuckles were heard around the room as Angel smiled, "Thank you Admiral Jonas. The trip was short and very safe, despite the fact Anthony drives like a maniac, as everyone knows."

Anthony looks offended, "Hey! My driving isn't that bad, especially compared to some people out there."

Benjamin piled on, "You're right Anthony. Compared to flying in a Falcon, your driving isn't that bad...It's just suicidal."

Anthony fired back at his brother, "Ha ha ha, laugh it up why don't you, old man."

Benjamin gave a parting shot, "Of course I will, you cocky little brat."

Two of the more esteemed Vice-Admirals had enough of the antics from The Baker boys. Their father Liam and grandfather Jan both put them in their place.

Liam chastised, "If you boys are quite through with your childish behavior, we can continue this meeting."

Liam's glare intensified after a brief pause before he finished, "Or do Gramps and I need to take you both over our knees right here in front of everyone?"

An equally peeved Jan finished the point, "Don't either of you think you're too old for us resorting to those tactics. Now zip your lips and open your ears!"

Anthony and Benjamin quickly shut up and got down to business, Anthony had to ask the question, "Admirals, what's the situation? How critical is it?"

Samuels briefed them, "Intel reports The Confederates increased the already hefty bounty on your heads after the most recent problems you caused them. It appears they're gearing up for another shot in their conquest of taking over the world. As you know, we're at the top of their list. If they take us out, it's a major step towards their objective."

Benjamin spoke up, "What about Angel's duties in the UN? Lockness will most likely be inquiring into her whereabouts during this crisis."

Jonas simply answered, "We've already taken that issue into account when we planned this meeting. Deputy Ambassador Palmer will handle those duties. You've been placed on emergency leave, effective immediately after this meeting."

Angel had a bad feeling something else was going on, "Does this have anything to do with the latest dealings within the UN?"

Jan confirmed, "I'm afraid so Angel. Our sources reported that a member of the UN is, in fact, aligned with the Confederacy. According to the report, they targeted you as well."

Liam added on, "The Confederacy will stop at nothing to remove the threats you pose. Angel's influence gathers a lot of political support, Anthony and Benjamin continue to be a major thorn in their side. However, we have another issue. As you're aware, we've been on auxiliary status since the last war ended. The UN's forces are at 80% capacity , however, we've been unable to recover to that level and our forces are only at 50%.

Benjamin asked, "What about our allies? Are they not helping us?"

Jan stated, "Our allies are in the same situation as we are. Everyone's struggling with the rebuilding of their military forces, even more during this peace time. The problem with the Coalition is they serve directly under Lockness. At this point, we can't trust him. There have been an enormous amount of protests and bickering between everyone involved at the UN, which hasn't helped the situation any."

Liam finishes, "Anthony and Angel, it's been decided that during your time away we're asking you to recruit additional assistance from unknown allies. If you know of anybody that can render us at least some assistance in this crisis, it will be greatly appreciated."

Angel fully knew the score, "The main reason for this classified mission is that we're on the brink of war. I'm going because of my diplomatic immunity and credentials, whereas Anthony will act as my escort and bodyguard."

Jan grinned, "You've always been a smart girl. Maybe you can teach Anthony a thing or two about diplomacy. We can hold off on other things until later. Dismissed."

Anthony and Benjamin followed Angel out of the chambers, the three of them all looked at one another.

Benjamin asked Angel, "Are you gonna make the call?"

Angel smiled, "Not really, just drop in unannounced. Probaby not gonna be happy to see me either, especially when he finds out why."

Anthony cheekily adds, "Yet, everyone says that I'm the troublemaker."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHUCK VS AN EXTREMELY NEW BEGINNING**

 **EPISODE 7: UNEXPECTED SURPRISES**

 **LOEWS SANTA MONICA BEACH HOTEL / SANTA MONICA, CA**

A.J. Casino was relaxing in his office, looking over the latest numbers of his various properties. He enjoyed days like this, plenty of down time in beautiful beach locations are always a bonus. It's easier to make extra money in your business ventures, especially when you're not out saving the world from the latest wannabe scumbag wanting to be famous.

His good mood was ruined when he received an alert in his email. After reading it, his blood boiled. Picking up the phone, he dialed the front desk. Casino was short and to the point after Victor answered.

"Gunny, call the guys. We've got a Code Black situation at Home Base. Also, get on the horn to our Hollywood location. We need to set Hailey and Chuck up with a room. Have a car here within the hour. The clock's ticking."

Hanging up the phone, he hurried out of his office, to the surprise of the staff. They knew something was wrong when Casino was running around like a headless chicken along with Victor making a lot of phone calls on his mobile and barking orders. Hailey and Chuck just stepped off from the elevator, and they immediately noticed the situation.

Casino spotted them, "Hailey! You and Chuck get over here on the double!"

Hailey heard the tone. It was much like the way her Dad barks orders when something's going on. Grabbing Chuck's hand, she pulls them over where Casino is standing.

"Uncle A.J., what's wrong? You're not acting like yourself."

Casino pointed out, "Hailey, I'm sending you and Chuck to our Hollywood location. Your car's on the way as we speak. We're heading to Home Base for an emergency situation. Don't forget to see Aunt Luba and the kids before you leave. Take care Squirt. Chuck, she's all yours now."

With that, Casino was out the door, leaving Hailey and Chuck a little confused. Turning to look at each other, Chuck curiously asked, "What did he mean by that?"

Hailey shrugged, "I guess he means that we're going to be staying closer to your place. Guess you're gonna have to show me around more. You up for it?"

Chuck could see the playful mischief sparkling in her eyes, he knew that look extremely well by now. With that in mind, he gave her his brightest smile yet and even gave her his famous "Bartowski Eye Dance" for good measure before leading her out of the lobby towards the elevator so they could return to their room and quickly pack.

 **UNION HEADQUARTERS / CRESCENT CITY, CAPAWELLA**

The Bakers walk into the cafeteria to get some food. Upon their arrival, they were greeted by a couple of colleagues. Commander Mike Mcmahon sneered, "Anthony, scuttlebutt around HQ says that you and your brother's last mission was a successs pertaining to playing security for one of our esteemed Ambassadors."

Angel felt uneasy. Not only from the comment, but the lecherous looks he was sending her way. Anthony instantly positioned himself between his wife and colleague, making sure to protect his wife from any unwanted advances from the cocky officer. He cooly replied, "Mission wasn't a problem as always."

Anthony realized that Angel never met the brash and cocky officer standing next to Harrison. He figured since Ben and Harrison were there, that cooler heads would prevail.

Harrison spoke up to ease the tension, "Welcome back Anthony. Please forgive this one, you know how cocky fly boys are when they see a beautiful woman. Especially one such as your darling wife, am I right Angel?"

Angel laughed, "That's the understatement of the year there Harrison. If we wasn't hungry, I'd kick your sorry six back to where you came from for that remark."

Solomon chuckled, "Can't blame a guy for trying. After all, you've tamed our recklessly wild Commander here. Still on the leash Anthony?"

Anthony retorted, "I'm never on a leash. I just choose not to spend the weekends with you and Ben, I know exactly what kind of trouble we'd get into."

Solomon replied with a zinger, "The kind of trouble that says I lost my man card the day I said 'I do'. It's okay Anthony, we all understand."

Anthony arched his eyebrow questioned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Solomon grinned, "It means that you're just whipped, no more than usual really. I've known you since your first day here. Luke, me, Ben, and John were subjected to you pining after Angel daily nearly driving us insane."

Angel laughed, "Harrison, you're so mean. I can't imagine what life was like at The Academy when all of you were there."

Solomon chuckled, "Life was never boring that's for sure. You'd have to hear about from Luke and John next time they come back to our side of the ocean again."

Angel joked, "You five in the same room? The female population better run for cover!"

Anthony added on, "Never say never, right Harrison?"

Solomon clasped Anthony's left shoulder, "Quite right my boy."

Anthony remembered that he never formally introduced Angel to Mike.

"I'm terribly sorry, I've forgotten my manners. Angel, you remember Commander Mike Mcmahon? I told you about him, back when we were stationed at Thanatos."

Angel heard about him, but never formally met. She put on her political mask to cover the distaste feeling she got from him.

"That was so long ago, but I remember him now. Nice to meet you Mike."

Mike cooly replied, "I recall that bit of history Mrs. Baker, it's an honor to finally meet the woman you told me about Harrison. Apparently ma'am, you're the reason our famous hotshot here broke every by the book rule there was. Instead, he wrote his own rule book. I believe he calls is 'Aggressive Combat'. Although, I see why he had an extremely good reason for doing so."

The creepy look was back in Mike's eyes, she notices him shifting his eyes to her husband and noticed the ice-cold look in them. Mike seethed, "Anthony, if you played by the book like everyone else. I wonder if you'd be at least a Captain instead of being stuck at Commander these last few years."

Anthony glared at him while maintaining his cool. Everyone around Union HQ knew about the obvious dislike between the two men. Mike's a very cocky and arrogant pilot, in his mind he's the greatest pilot ever in Union Squadron history. He held every record until Anthony had transferred in from Liberty Island. After the war, Anthony was promoted two months faster than his nemesis. Mike became obsessed with regaining his spot on top, working harder than before honing is skills. Unfortunately, he's never been successful.

Solomon intervened, smacking Mcmahon in the back of the head to get his attention. He chastised the young pilot, "Mike, show some respect!"

Turning his attention back to Angel to apologize.

"Forgive him Ambassador, he's still wet behind the ears so to speak when it comes to women. Always a pleasure to see you."

Angel smiled, "It's okay Harrison, I remember when someone else used to be that way."

Angel looked at Anthony, who had a huge smirk on his face before. Harrison chuckled, "Used to be that way? You mean still that way don't you? On that note, we'd better get some chow before the crowd hits. Good day."

Harrison lead Mcmahon away from them before heading to the line to grab their meals.

Later that night, they laid back in each other's arms considering their mission. Angel looks over to her husband and asks, "Sweetheart, are you nervous?"

Anthony sighs, "To be honest darling, I've never been more terrified about anything in my life. We're heading into the unknown basically."

Suddenly, a knock at the door startled the two lovebirds. Anthony got up slowly to open the door, revealing his brother on the other side.

Benjamin whispered, "I've come to let you know the Silverhawk's ready for flight. Samuels asked me to escort you both to the hangar."

Anthony nods in acknowledgement before turning to see his wife, "Shall we begin our journey Mrs. Baker?"

Angel smiled, "Let's go Mr. Baker."

The lovebirds antics were making Benjamin sick as he complained, "The things I have to put with around you two. If I didn't know any better, I swear that I was cursed."

They laughed at his complaining while walking hand-in-hand as he rolled his eyes at them. A few minutes later, they were standing in the hangar at the base of a prototype aircraft called The Silverhawk. Anthony had designed it with help from the engineers. He was hopeful It would become the Union Squadron's main fighter plane in the fight against The Confederacy.

Angel gave Benjamin a little bit of advice before saying goodbye.

"Thanks for everything Ben. You should call Kiera, have her come up from Forest City to keep you company while we're gone."

Benjamin scoffed, "Everything will be fine. As for your interest in my love life, don't worry. Things won't change that much until you return anyway."

Anthony retorted, "Never say never dear brother. You know that you love her, you just don't want to admit to it yet. We can always hope you'll get your head out of your six before it's too late for you. Take care old man."

Benjamin mock-threatened, "Get going you cocky brat! Angel, make sure he behaves himself. I'm not entirely sure I would bother to make the journey to where ever you're going to save his sorry six if he gets into his usual trouble."

Angel corrected, "I thought you were the one that needs the saving? Last time I checked, the tally was up to 10 times he's saved your six."

Benjamin quickly pointed out, "9 times. That Conga mission doesn't count. Safe travels you two."

Benjamin departed the area and watched from a distance as the aircraft began its journey minutes later. On the way back to deliver his report, he began thinking about what they told him. Could they be right? He banished the thought for now, he would wait until he was home with something to drink before letting those thoughts in.

 **CONFEDERATE HQ / STAR CITY, CAPAWELLA**

Confederate President David Morgan was in his office going over his plan. The time to strike was fast approaching. Union Squadron wasn't a threat in its current state; their allies were also weak. He learned this from the last conflict, and felt he could easily wipe them out and control the whole region. This was a better plan than taking on the whole world in one shot. Much better to hit the ones you can knock out easily, without much cost. Take out his enemies piece-by-piece instead of all at once.

His special line began to ring, the only one his spies contacted him on. He grinned evilly as he answered.

"I've been expecting your call, what's your report Captain?"

The spy kept a wary eye out from a dark location near Union HQ. He softly answered, "Those meddling Bakers have just departed the area. Ben's staying behind, so that leaves Anthony and his wife alone on the flight. What are your instructions?"

Morgan ordered, "Rendezvous with General Duke at the meeting point. From there you should be able to track them. Remember, we want the Ambassador alive and unharmed when you bring her before us."

The spy agreed, "She's Commander Baker's biggest weakness. We can exploit it carefully. You'll be able to manipulate him into surrounding and joining us in order to save her. With him serving us, nothing will prevent us from obtaining the overall goal."

Morgan sneered, "Report to me when you have them in your sights."

Hanging up the phone, Morgan quickly dialed another number. This time the voice of his right-hand man, General John Duke answered.

"I've been waiting for your call Boss. How soon can I launch my attack?"

Morgan chuckled, "Patience my friend. Our spy is on the way to meet you. I want you to send a couple platoons of your Exterminators along with him."

Duke acknowledged, "That should be more than enough to handle those meddling Bakers, should be no trouble capturing them. We'll have our revenge, old friend. Union Squadron will pay soon enough for their continued interference with The Confederacy's plans."

Morgan cackled, "The time to strike is upon us, soon Union Squadron will be crushed. Young Baker will be one of us. There will be nobody to stop us this time!"

 **CASA BARTOWSKI / ECHO PARK, CA**

Chuck and Hailey finally arrived at Echo Park after making a couple of stops. First, they stopped to visit with her Aunt Luba, and her two little cousins Cody and Justice. Both of them enjoyed spending time with the family, and they really liked Chuck.

After leaving their first stop, they checked in at the Loews Hollywood Hotel. Everything was squared away like usual when Casino or Victor call ahead for her. Once the important business was taken care of, they headed to Echo Park. She knew that Chuck needed to check in with Ellie, perhaps they could have a double-date with his older sister and her boyfriend if it would help smooth things over.

After getting out of the 1999 Chevy Corvette, they held hands as they walked through the courtyard before stopping at the door. Chuck extracted his key to unlock the door. Upon entering the apartment, Chuck looks around and notices it's empty. Walking over to the fridge, he checked the calendar for Ellie's schedule. He sees that she had class this morning. He calculated from the end of her class and the drive home could take nearly an hour, depending on traffic.

Hailey walks over to her boyfriend and wraps her arms around his waist while laying her head on his shoulder, "What's on your mind sweetie?"

Chuck covers her hands with his and caresses them, "Honestly, Ellie should be home from class within the hour. I was thinking about ordering a pizza for dinner. I'm sure that would ease her mind a little, knowing she doesn't have to cook when she and Awesome get home."

Hailey beams, "That's a great idea baby, how about you go freshen up while I call the order in. What do you usually order?"

Chuck smiles back, "Usually half-meat and half-Supreme, let me get the take-out menu for you."

Chuck opens up the top drawer and extracts the menu before handing it to Hailey. She thanks him with a tender kiss to his lips before playfully pushing him back towards the hallway. She gives him a small order, "By the time you finish up, the food and possibly your sister should be here."

Chuck gives her one last kiss before heading down the hallway towards the bathroom, Hailey looking around the apartment seeing how cozy everything appears. She looks at the menu and dials the number to place the delivery order.

 **PENTAGON / WASHINGTON, D.C.**

Secretary of Defense Albert Jackson wasn't enjoying his day. He had lobbied Congress and other committees to undo the damage done by his predecessor. Eliminating the F-14 Tomcat program in favor of the F-18 Super Hornet as the Navy's premier fighter was a mistake. The current administration continues to weaken the American military with all the base closings. He knew the real story, it's more about politics posturing instead of the welfare of the nation's security defense. He had a bad feeling that something was on the horizon. He also knew that the elections would be coming up next year which could mean more trouble. He kept reminding them that even though the Cold War had ended a few years ago, a new threat could easily rise up in its place.

He pulled open the top drawer on his desk and reached for a bottle of aspirin, dry-swallowing a couple of tablets to help reduce the effects he knew were coming from the impending migraine. He began to relax when his cell phone rang. Looking down at the display and seeing who was calling only made him more on edge. He lifted the offending object to his ear and gruffly answered, "Strange to be hearing from you. I take it this isn't a social call?"

Jackson's informant detailed everything he found out in the last couple of days, including the impending arrival of someone he knew all too well. Jackson pinched the bridge of his nose feeling another migraine coming. He gruffly replied, "I understand. Keep me posted, I will be there shortly."

After turning off his mobile phone and stuffing it into his pocket, he gathered up his coat and his briefcase before leaving his office. He instructed his staff that he wasn't going to be available for the rest of the week and everyone was given paid time-off, he had something more important to handle instead of whiny politicians.

 **CASA BARTOWSKI / ECHO PARK, CA**

Chuck emerged from the shower feeling refreshed. Heading into his bedroom for a change of clothes, he saw something that made his heart swell. His girlfriend was laying on his bed taking a nap. On closer inspection, she had one of his pillows clutched in her arms next to her because it had his scent on it. He quietly changed into a set of casual clothes and had just finished when he heard the doorbell ring. He caressed her cheek before placing a soft kiss there and left to answer the door. He noticed money on the table and figured that Hailey had left it there for him. Once he opened the door and paid for the delivery, Chuck set the two boxes down on the kitchen table before getting the plates and napkins out.

A few minutes later, Ellie and Devon entered the apartment. She was certainly surprised to see her brother, not to mention the pizza boxes.

"Well look who finally decided to come home, and have dinner ready for us too? What's the special occasion?"

Chuck looked a little offended by his sister's remark, luckily Devon was more welcoming.

"Hey Chuckster, awesome to see ya bro."

Chuck smiled, "Likewise Captain, why don't you both go make yourselves comfortable."

Ellie noticed the good mood her brother's in. She didn't see his girlfriend though.

"Hey little brother, where's your girlfriend?"

He simply answered, "Taking a nap on my bed. She called in our delivery order while I went to freshen up, you just missed the delivery guy. I put the boxes on the table not long before you guys came in. Excuse me, I'm gonna let her know food's here."

Chuck walked back to his room and gently sat down on the side of his bed noticing how peaceful Hailey appeared. He brushed her hair back from her eyes before leaning down and giving her a soft kiss to her lips. She immediately responded by snaking an arm up to the back of his head and held him there while returning the kiss. Her eyes fluttered open and she rewarded him with a bright smile.

"Now that's a great way to wake up, I could get used to this."

Chuck returns the smile and gently helps her up. She wraps her arms around him before they head back to the living room. Ellie and Devon were already seated in their chairs when they notice the arriving couple entering the kitchen.

Ellie softly smiles seeing how happy the couple appear together. She's still skeptical about the whole relationship. For now, just seeing her brother happy is her main concern.

Devon sees the pair and beams, "Hailey, glad to see you and the Chuckster are back. That's awesome!"

Hailey grins back, she loves being welcomed by Devon. His laid-back and care-free nature is always great to see. She notices Ellie watching them with a soft smile, not really knowing what her boyfriend's sister's really thinking.

"It's great seeing both of you again. How are things going for you?"

Devon sums it up perfectly, "Awesome!"

Ellie rolls her eyes, "School's school. Just more homework and deadlines to meet than high school ever was. Just be ready for a lot of boring nights sitting at the dorm doing homework. Gaming will have to take a back-seat for a while little brother."

Chuck was about to whine a protest, but held his tongue. No need to get into a petty little fight with Ellie, she wouldn't stop until her point was made. All four of them sat at the table enjoying their meal. Ellie closely watches their interaction while engaging Devon in conversation.

"So, Hailey, what are your plans with Chuck for the week?"

Hailey thought for a moment, "I'm sure he has places he'd like to show me. He can be my tour guide and possibly I can meet some of his friends."

Ellie snorted, "Morgan's gonna be worrisome. Especially if he knows that Chuck's home and is spending time with someone other than him."

Hailey asked, "You mean Chuck's best friend?"

Ellie dead-panned, "That's the one. He thinks that life's all about sitting around playing video games all the time. He lives in Fantasyland, I don't think he'll ever grow up."

Chuck wanted to defend his friend, but he knew deep down Ellie was right. It's no secret she loathes Morgan, it's been a known fact to everyone for years. However, Ellie wasn't done yet as she kept her attention on Hailey.

"Speaking of growing up, what are your plans? You know Chuck's going to Stanford, right?"

Hailey knew this would be coming, "I'm going to the Naval Academy to follow in my Dad's footsteps and become a pilot."

Ellie wasn't expecting that, "That's an extremely dangerous career. What about your relationship with Chuck? Most long-distance relationships never work out as you know. Is this just a summer thing?"

Hailey coolly replied, "Distance is just a number, it's an obstacle for many couples, and a lot survive it. As for our relationship, I can assure you Ellie that this isn't a summer fling."

Ellie didn't waver, "Maybe so. What's gonna happen, if say, you're at the Academy and meet some other guy there that's interested in you? Chuck's at Stanford. You would be separated by three time zones and you wouldn't be seeing him every day. That could easily happen."

Chuck couldn't believe he was hearing the words coming out of Ellie's mouth. Was she trying to sabotage his relationship? Before anything else was said, the ringing of a cell phone broke the silence.

Hailey looked at the caller ID, then politely excused herself from the table to answer the phone.

"Hey Daddy. What's going on?"

David Smith's voice was deadly serious, "Hailey, it appears we've got a major situation on our hands. There's a reason why your Uncle A.J. sent you away from the coast. Something big is on the way and we're not liking it."

Hailey asked, "How serious is it?"

David stated, "I just got off the phone Grandpa, he's coming down from D.C. That's how serious this threat is. He wouldn't be leaving his office unless it's that bad. We're talking about a full-scale mobilization of our forces. Trust me, you'll be safer with Chuck and his family in Echo Park. We'll contact you when this is over. I love you."

Hailey understood as her father ended the call. She looks up seeing Chuck and company having concern in their eyes. Chuck walks over and wraps his arms around her.

Ellie clearly notices the worry in Hailey's posture and how much she's clinging to her brother. She began debating with herself that perhaps she was wrong about this girl, only time will tell.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHUCK VS AN EXTREMELY NEW BEGINNING**

 **EPISODE 8: ARRIVALS & UNWANTED GUESTS (PART 1)**

 **40,000FT ABOVE ATLANTIC OCEAN / 300 MILES EAST OF NEW MILLENNIUM BEACH**

The Silverhawk cruised over the vast ocean water as Anthony guided the aircraft with ease. Suddenly, the scanner beeped as Angel brought up the information on her screen. She spoke up for her husband to hear her, "Sweetheart, our scanners indicate a tremendous military presence in the area."

Anthony grimaced, "There's no telling what we're gonna encounter out here, we don't have any intel reports of this area. It's a good thing we've got stealth technology and ECM's on this aircraft, still need to be cautious."

He gave her a small smile before decreasing air speed as they approached the coastal landscape ahead of them.

 **NMB AIR STATION OPERATIONS CENTER / CODENAME: NEW MILLENNIUM BEACH**

J.C. Storm was in the Operations Center enjoying a bottled water. He was savoring the quiet day, sitting at the radar desk monitoring for any signs of trouble. He was thinking to himself how much better this job was than screaming at junior officers who couldn't do their jobs right, plus this job has an added bonus of keeping down his stress level. Unfortunately, that all came to an end when a blip suddenly appeared on the radar screen indicating an approaching visitor.

He muttered to himself, "Wonders will never cease."

He looked around and spotted his partner in crime, Alvino Soprano, and called out to him, "Hey Soprano! We get to have some fun this morning!"

Alvino Soprano, head of the unit security, came over to where Storm was sitting, still looking at the radar screen. Alvino kept his eye on the screen and asked, "We got some company, eh? Who's up there?"

Storm sarcastically replied, "Do you really want to know? Besides the UFO, King and Queen along with six goofballs."

Alvino chuckled before getting serious, "Boss needs to be made aware of this. Open up the COMM, it's gonna ruin his good mood."

The two men exchanged smug grins before Storm activated the channel, "Alert-1, this is Eagle Control."

Flying above the ocean was David Smith. It was very rare that he got to fly alongside his wife anymore, but today Elizabeth was flying beside him. They heard the call, and Liz responded back.

"Roger Eagle-Control, we read you."

Alvino was blunt, "We've picked up an unidentified flying object on the radar. Whomever they are, the idiot's heading directly towards us."

Artman was flying another plane and monitoring the COMM channel. He heard the message and couldn't resist ribbing another pilot.

"Alvino, did you say we have a UFO up here? Khaos, you hear that? You're gonna get to see a UFO and we're not even in South Boston either."

Khaos wasn't amused, "Bite me! It's been three years since that night, and you guys still won't let me forget it."

David added in, "Not for as long as we're alive! Now cut the chatter. Soprano, what's the coords?"

Soprano triangulated the position and direction of the approaching aircraft, "Vector 1-5-0 degrees. Approaching at 1000 knots closure and 350 miles out. Squawking no joy either Boss."

David turned serious, "Roger Eagle-Control. Alert-Flight moving to intercept contact for ID, giving clearance to arm."

Alvino acknowledged the order, "Orders confirmed Boss, Eagle Control out."

Liz gave orders to the others in the group, "You guys heard him. It's only to intercept for a positive ID, no firing or anything. You guys got that?"

Gambino responded, "Roger that. Everyone ready for some fun?"

Khaos knew where this was going, "Having fun is what we're all about. I'm ready for a little healthy competition."

David knew the guys well enough that with a grin he asks, "What do you boys have in mind?"

Wildfire threw down the gauntlet, "Last one to the intercept buys the first round tonight."

Gambino fired back, "Well in that case, either you or Mav will be buying."

Maverick challenged, "Cocky as usual Gambino. We'll see about that boys."

Artman cheekily gave a parting shot, "Only thing you're gonna see is my afterburners lighting up leaving you behind. Game on!"

He already banked his jet and sped off towards the unknown, the others followed suit as David shook his head.

Meanwhile, the Silverhawk was cruising over the Atlantic Ocean as Angel and Anthony were admiring the beautiful landscape. He was piloting the aircraft with ease until the radar picked up something. Angel noticed this and brought it to his attention.

"Sweetheart, we've got company coming. Eight possible bogies heading right for us. Didn't you say this was undetectable?"

Anthony was surprised, "I installed the stealth technology myself with our engineers, it's been used on numerous missions with me and Ben. Helped us avoid quite a few conflicts too."

Angel could tell he wasn't happy, "You think they're gonna attack us?"

Anthony dead-panned, "If they attack us, it'll be the last thing they do. I promise you that."

He was looking for a weakness in their defense, despite being out-numbered heavily. Anthony noticed how they flew together, every angle was covered if an attack did occur. He was hoping they would be allowed to land. Glancing over to his wife, he chuckled, "Think they sent us enough of a welcoming committee?"

She smirked, "Must have caught them on a routine patrol. At least we haven't been fired upon yet."

He saw the twinkle of mischief in her eyes and grinned back at her.

On the otherside, the eight F-41 Bobcats had successfully intercepted the Silverhawk checking it over. Maverick quickly noted the size of it, "Hey guys. You see the size of this thing? Look like an Archangel doesn't it King?"

David observed, "That's larger than the Archangel. Whatever this thing is, it better be friendly. I'm not in the mood for shooting anybody with an attitude, too much paperwork."

Gambino acknowledged, "Roger that Boss, you guys got us covered?"

Wildfire answered, "Gotcha covered like white on rice, you guys win this time."

Khaos smirks, "Rule of thumb Wildfire, never make a bet if you can't win. Especially in this group."

Once everyone was in position, it's time for business. Liz contacted Soprano, "Eagle-Control, this is Alert-2. We have visual confirmation of the aircraft, we're moving along side to communicate."

Soprano replied, "Read you loud and clear, weapons safe still."

David barked orders, "Now that you guys have done your job, I need a volunteer to send the landing request."

Khaos cracked, "Nah, that's okay King. Age before beauty."

Liz countered, "That's fine with me, because I'm more beautiful than all of you combined."

Khaos fired back, "Not lacking confidence are you Queen? Guess you also have the matching ego from the old man."

David fired back, "Watch the old statement there Khaos. Besides, I'm really shy around strangers."

Gambino couldn't resist, "You're shy around strangers King? Yeah right, and I have a bridge in Brooklyn to sell you."

Wildfire piled on, "How about we settle this? Surrender request should be sent by the highest ranking officer."

David grinned, "Excellent idea Wildfire, I believe that belongs to you Artman."

Artman pointed out, "Since you're in the air with us, technically that's you King. I'm just a lowly Commander, you're the big four-star sir."

David grinned evilly, "Chalk it up to Admiral's priveledge, you're out of luck buddy. Now do I have to make it an order?"

Artman frowned, "No sir, let's see how this transpires."

"Greetings and salutations visitors, you've flown into restricted airspace. Please follow us to the nearest tarmac. Lower your landing gear if you can understand me."

The voice of an angel replied back to them, "Greetings sir. We're on a diplomatic mission and we accept your request for landing with your permission."

David heard that voice, "You're cleared to land on Runway 142, please follow us in."

Anthony replied back, "Thank you sir, we appreciate your kindness."

David chuckled, "Glad to be of assistance, we'll see you on the ground."

Once the Silverhawk landed, Anthony and Angel disembarked using the plane's ramp, while watching the others land. They walked hand-in-hand to greet the others. Once everyone came together, David shared a ghost of a smile with Angel but kept himself quiet.

Anthony spoke up, "Thank you for allowing us to land here."

Artman simply offered, "Not a problem sir. Sorry for the delay in the landing, we had to make sure you weren't planning on attacking."

Angel commented, "It's understandable. Very beautiful place you have here. My name's Angel Baker, this handsome gentleman here is my husband Anthony."

David made the introductions of everyone else to their visitors, he knew the sooner they got inside the better. The group made their way to a building just off the tarmac. One of the instructors conducting a class stopped himself upon seeing the visitors.

"Greetings folks, I'm Admiral Hugh Thompson. Welcome to New Millennium Beach. How might we be of service to you both?"

Gambino tossed out, "Just like Pops. Offering our services like errand boys to everyone he comes across. Be careful, they might milk us for everything we're worth."

Hugh scoffed, "In that case, our guests might not get much. Especially when you're not worth squat you little meatball. Now zip that lip, or else."

Hugh tugged on his ear sending a silent message that Gambino knew extremely well, before turning his attention back to Angel and Anthony.

Angel smiled at the little show before giving a proper introduction, "Admiral, my name's Angel Baker. I'm currently an ambassador in Nobarth; that's part of the Universal Nations. I'm here on a diplomatic mission with my husband, Union Squadron Lieutenant Commander Anthony Baker."

Wildfire was puzzled, "Union Squadron? No offense, but we've never heard of that squadron before. What exactly is this Universal Nations you speak of Ambassador?"

Anthony explained, "Union Squadron is the main fighter squadron within Nobarth and Capawella. We try to maintain order for the countries located in the extreme Southeastern part of the world, the closest areas in our region would be Tazmania and New Zealand. Unfortunately, we've been through a couple of wars lately and the cost has been tremendous. Our forces and our allies have been rebuilding extremely slowly, it's at the point where we've been reduced to auxiliary status."

Khaos added, "In other words, nothing more than just your area's rent-a-cops? Great! Just what everyone needs, more rent-a-cops!"

Liz reached out and smacked Khaos in the back of the head that got his attention, he looked back at her in shock. He was about to say something, but stopped himself when he saw the glare in her eyes. She decided to lay down the law, "Enough of the sarcasm! These two have endured a long flight, and I'm certain that they're both tired and hungry."

Anthony's stomach grumbled as if to answer, which brought a few laughs from the group. Everyone made their way to the spacious dining hall seeing how most of the room was filled before getting their own meal. Angel and Anthony both noticed how laid back everyone was around them, quite the opposite to what they're accustomed to with everyone being either uptight or hurried. Angel inquired about how this all came about, David gave a brief a history about how they all came together from it's beginnings. After dinner was over, Anthony was surprised David was giving them a tour of the base along with a pair of rides for him and Angel in one of their jets.

Once they were back on the ground, Liz asked Angel about what her job entails. Angel was about to answer when out of nowhere, alarms began blaring out around the base. The voice of General Jeff Leonard was heard over the speakers, "General Quarters! General Quarters! All hands, man your battle stations."

Angel and Anthony watched everyone moving at a frantic pace while rushing towards the Operations Center with David and Liz, once inside David headed for the control room. He found Colonel Eric Grossman along with J.C. Storm and Alvino Soprano handling the situation.

"What's going on out there gentlemen?"

Storm replied, "Multiple inbound bogeys Admiral. Six blips at vector 210. Approxmiately 150 miles out."

Grossman added, "Infrared scans indicate 300 smaller escorts within one of these aircraft. Some kind of transporter with five fighters."

Anthony ran back outside with Angel behind him, David silently cursed himself before heading towards the armory to grab some weapons and an earpiece.

 **CASA BARTOWSKI / ECHO PARK, CA**

Ellie Bartowski sat at the kitchen table enjoying a cup of coffee while eating some pancakes, she knew that the other occupants would be joining her soon. Her mind was pre-occupied with how things were going with her brother and his relationship with Hailey. Things seemed to be moving slow with them ever since they returned from San Diego. Before she could ponder even more, Chuck walks into the kitchen to get his share of the pancakes. Ellie watches him critically while holding her cup in front of her mouth. She waited for him to sit down at the table with his plate. Just as he was about to take his first bite, she pounced.

"So little brother, what's going on with you and Hailey?"

Chuck stopped himself from rolling his eyes, he should've known by now that Ellie would ask him about his relationship just as soon as he was about to eat. It's one of his pet peeves about her interrogation sessions. Letting out a small sigh, he looks at his sister.

"We're doing fine, why do you ask?"

Ellie pointed out, "I've noticed that things have slowed down quite a bit, especially since you've returned from Santa Monica. Having any problems?"

Chuck shrugged, "Not really El, she's been a little pre-occupied ever since that phone call from her Dad. This is really the first time in a while that something like this has come up, she can't recall the last time she heard him use that particular tone in his voice."

Ellie asked, "If that's all that is. I'm sure you'd tell me more if there's something else going on. Speaking of which, how's Morgan feeling about someone else taking up your time that's not him?"

Chuck sighed, "Morgan doesn't like it, mostly because it's ruining his future plans for us. He's my best friend, but I don't want to spend my whole life playing video games and working at Buy More."

Devon and Hailey just entered the apartment, Ellie beamed seeing her boyfriend.

"Hey sweetie, did you have a fun jog?"

Devon exclaimed, "It was awesome! Hailey and me did five miles out. It was more fun on the way back, we raced back to the complex."

Chuck asked, "So who won?"

Hailey nonchalantly answered, "I think Devon was being a gentleman, because I got to the complex about 50 yards ahead of him."

Devon admitted, "You're a great runner Hailey. I was keeping up with you until the last 100 yards, you left me in the dust after that. Gotta say you're in awesome shape."

Hailey admitted, "Well I did run track in high school, along with basketball and volleyball. Pretty much kept myself active and during the summers when I was working for my uncle at the resorts, I would always go for a jog on the beach."

Devon beamed, "That's awesome! Perhaps we could try to get these two to join us."

Ellie laughed, "Nice try sweetheart, I will leave the morning jogs to you. I need my coffee first thing in the morning to function."

Chuck agreed, "Running isn't for me, especially since I'm not that athletic."

Ellie mumbled, "Understatement."

Hailey caught that and threw her arms around Chuck. She sweetly whispered, "Perhaps you might change your tune baby if I get you into shape. You'll not only feel better about yourself, but you'll also have more endurance."

She dropped her voice down another notch for only his ears to hear, "With that increased endurance, means you'll be able to last longer than you do now. Think about the extra fun we can have, if you know what I mean baby. Now I'm gonna go take a shower, you could've joined me if participated this morning."

Chuck's eyes opened wide and began to blush, Ellie noticed the reaction of her brother and fought to keep from laughing as Hailey kissed Chuck on his cheek and gave a wink to Ellie before leaving the kitchen. Devon chuckled at the scene, "Looks like you're gonna have your hands full bro. I suggest you start getting started sooner than later."

Devon headed towards Ellie's room to get changed while Chuck just shook his head in disbelief, he was debating whether or not Hailey was trying to kill him before they leave for school.

Looking back up at Ellie, she released the laughter that she'd been holding.

"You should've seen the look on your face little brother, I think your eyes were about to pop out of their sockets and you blushed redder than a tomato."

Chuck whined, "All of you are ganging up on me, it's not fair. When did it become pick on Chuck day?"

Ellie grinned, "Every day is pick on Chuck day, it's what happens when you're the youngest."

She finished her coffee before rinsing out the cup and set it in the sink while he sat down finished his breakfast. Thirty minutes later, Chuck was stretched out on the bed reading a comic book when he felt the bed sag. Looking up, he notices Hailey sitting there appearing deep in thought. He asks with concern in his voice, "What's on your mind sweetie?"

Hailey sighs, "Just been thinking about some things. I don't want to leave for Annapolis just yet, but we're gonna have to separate soon."

Chuck gently pulls her down and cuddles her, with her head laying on his chest. Taking a breath, he gently reassures her.

"Just because we're gonna be on opposite sides of the country doesn't change things between us. We both knew this was coming since our first day together. Don't dwell on what Ellie said yesterday about us, she's just being her normal over-bearing self."

Hailey closes her eyes listening to her boyfriend's heartbeat while he's rubbing her back, what he said definitely put her mind at ease.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHUCK VS AN EXTREMELY NEW BEGINNING**

 **EPISODE 9: ARRIVALS & UNWANTED GUESTS (PART 2)**

 **NMB AIR STATION OPERATIONS CENTER / CODENAME: NEW MILLENNIUM BEACH**

David Smith caught up with Anthony and Angel as the invasion force arrived. He gave them both an earpiece and a couple of weapons, then looked into the sky, seeing that fighters were already in the air moving to intercept.

Objects were parachuting from the transporter as the enemy began strafing the area, forcing the three of them to take cover. Once the objects came into a clear view, Anthony fired shots at them, but cursed himself when they had no effect.

Angel voiced her worry, "Confederate Exterminators, how are we getting out of this?"

Anthony shared her worry, "Don't know darling, we're in a really bad situation."

David took note and sighted his TARS-21 before shooting at the Exterminators. He emptied his magazine, taking out only five of them. Looking over to his companions, he asked, "What are those things?"

Anthony explained, "Confederate Exterminators. They're heavily-armored robotic-soldiers. Without armor-piercing ammunition it's tough to take them out."

David tossed a couple of grenades taking out a few more,but they were still coming. He radioed in, "Eagle Control, we got some ground forces here. Metal heads with thick coats, AP ammo required on them along with grenades."

Suddenly, a couple of explosions took out 20 Exterminators. David looked up to see two Bobcats flying low. He heard Hollywood's voice come over the earpiece., "Sorry we're late to the party, looks like you could use a hand there Boss. I suggest you get our guests back inside under cover. We'll take care of the party crashers."

Anthony reasoned, "This is our fight gentlemen. These things wouldn't be here unless someone followed us."

They were joined by a few more people, who David noted were carrying RPG Launchers. The Exterminators continued firing.

Cyrix Van Gore, nicknamed "The Xtreme Assassin" for his psychotic touch of recklessness, voiced his thought, "Looks like you need a hand there. All right boys, let 'em have it!"

One of the guys, a bald-headed, stocky built man called Intimidator, whole-heartedly agreed, "Lock and load brother, let's show these metal heads what we're all about."

The black-haired, medium-built Erik Turbo voiced, "I'm taking these boys downtown. Fire in the hole!"

The three men fired their launchers, taking out a few Exterminators. Cyrix removed his trench coat and revealed his other weapon. Looking over to the others he grinned, "How do you like your metal heads cooked?"

Intimidator stated, "Extra crispy."

Erik offered, "Well done."

David just shook his head, "I should've known you would bring that."

Cyrix laughed maniacally, "Shake and bake boys, it's time for a barbecue."

Cyrix ignited his flame thrower and began torching Exterminators, turning them into scrap metal. Angel looked up in surprise to see the Confederate Interceptors were blown away, with only one exception. That quickly had a Bobcat on its tail in perfect firing position.

Khaos barked out, "Greetings jabroni. If you value your pitiful life, you have three seconds to disengage and bug out of this airspace. Otherwise, I'm gonna blow your sorry ass into oblivion! One...Two..."

The aircraft wisely banked left and bugged out of the area, with two Bobcats carrying on in pursuit until they were clear of their controlled airspace.

Back on the ground, what was remaining of the Exterminators were being blown to pieces. The battle finally ended, Anthony and Angel couldn't believe the massive destruction they witnessed. They were heavily out-numbered, but were saved thanks to their new friends. Angel turned to the group and politely thanked them, "Thank you very much for your help, I didn't think we would've survived this."

David waved it off, "Not a problem ma'am, we're just doing our job and keeping innocents safe. They made the mistake of coming to our place with an attitude."

Doomsday had a grin on his face, "Why don't you be our guests tonight. In honor of today's victory, we're having a special event tonight at my club. Most of the people in the area will be gathered there since it's the best spot around."

Anthony accepted, "We'd be honored to join you gentlemen, especially after today's ordeal."

Everyone made their way toward a covered hangar where several vehicles were parked, including a long-stretch black limousine. Standing next to it was none other than A.J. Casino, with a deep scowl on his face and his arms crossed in front of his chest. Angel beamed when she saw him, "It's so good to see you A.J., how's my favorite resort owner been doing?"

Casino growled, "Save it, Missy! Things were going pretty well, most of us were on the other side of the country enjoying the peace and quiet. That is, until you decided to drop in for a visit."

Angel pouted, "I thought you'd be happy to see me? I don't get to spend time with you, or anyone else for that matter."

Casino snorted, "I'm not a piece of toast, so quit trying to butter me up. Whenever you come around, there's a reason for it. Seeing that you brought Junior with you, I'm more than sure you've been making more enemies, and that's just the beginning."

Anthony tersely replied, "Be careful how you talk to my wife, or else you're gonna regret it."

Casino coldly replied, "Don't let your mouth write checks that your body can't cash Kid. Seems like I was right, given what just happened with those uninvited guests that followed you. We can discuss this later tonight, right now we're heading for a secure location where you'll be staying while you're here."

Angel took Anthony by the hand, leading him to the limousine. They climbed in after Casino and began the journey. Fifteen minutes later, the journey ended when they arrive at a massive compound with 30-foot high walls and a security gate blocking the entrance. The Bakers looked on in amazement. Despite having lavish accommodations where they live, those were small compared to the size of this compound.

Angel asked in awe, "That's large enough to be a palace for the royal family and their servants. Who lives here?"

Casino smugly replied, "We all do, this is simply known as 'The Family Mansion'. Nearly one hundred people live here."

Alvino Soprano added, "You can see it's certainly big enough to keep everything in control. Complete with entertainment and recreation facilities both inside and outside the mansion. Indoor and outdoor swimming pools, there's also a workout gym complete with top of the line equipment and training rooms for sparring. All the comforts of home."

Anthony replied sarcastically, "Sounds like you guys went a bit extreme in designing this place."

Angel looked over at her husband seeing a smart ass grin on his face, shaking her head as if wondering what she's gonna do with him. Turning back, she asked Casino, "How long did it actually take to build this?"

Casino explained, "Three years when it was all said and done. The hardest part of this compound was clearing all the land to get things started. I figured that we should build it like a resort to give more than enough room for the accommodations. Once we came up with a design and what was needed for all of us, that's when it all came together.

Anthony was impressed, "Well it certainly appears the wait was worth it, given the end result of such a hefty project."

Casino beamed, "It most certainly was. I think you two will enjoy your stay here."

Once the convoy reached the parking grounds, the limousine doors were opened by two men, allowing the occupants to step out. Samsonov reported to Casino, "Everything's setup as requested Comrade."

Casino smiled, "Excellent news Christian. Anthony and Angel, allow me to introduce you to my good friend Christian Samsonov and his partner-in-crime, Tyrant Ayers. These men will escort you to your room."

Tyrant stepped in, "Sir, ma'am, right this way please."

Angel turned to Casino before leaving, "Thanks A.J. for the hospitality. We really appreciate it."

Casino waved her off, "No need to thank me for this. I'm just providing you with a quick retreat before the fireworks begin tomorrow. On that note, we've got a briefing to attend. Samsonov will leave you with a special phone if you need to contact us."

Casino turned to leave, while the Bakers followed Samsonov and Tyrant to their room. He handed them the phone, explaining that it's their main communication method, and specially designed for the group. He would return in a couple hours to escort them to the evening festivities.

Once Samsonov left, Anthony flopped down on the bed with Angel joining him in a cuddling embrace. He wrapped his arms around her and spoke low, "I've never encountered such extraordinary people such as these in all the years I've been with Union Squadron. With the exception of Ben, Dad, and Gramps."

Angel didn't move from her position as she asked, "What impressions do you have of this special unit? Considering we were heavily out-numbered by those pesky Exterminators."

Anthony admitted, "From what little bit I could see, Exterminators were no match for them and those fighter planes wiped out the Interceptors with ease. Some of the maneuvers they pulled would've been impossible in our aircraft."

Angel replied, "Sounds like you're gonna need to report this to The Cabinet. Especially the surprise attack."

With a grim face, Anthony reaches over to the nightstand and grabs his phone before making the call.

Admiral Samuels answered in his monotone voice, "We've been expecting your call Commander."

Anthony asked, "Sir, can you hear me well?"

Samuels flatly replied, "We can hear you, despite having a weak signal. What's your report Commander?"

Anthony explained, "We made contact with some locals earlier today. Unfortunately, we were also attacked by 300 Confederate Exterminators that were accompanied by five Interceptors."

Admiral Muhammad asked, "If you were attacked by that many Exterminators, how are you still alive?"

Anthony explained, "The locals gave us a hand and wiped them out."

Muhammad cautioned, "Be wary of those locals Commander, they could easily lead to trouble for you both."

Angel heard the comment. Her blood started to boil at the negative tone in his voice. She spoke up, "Sir, these men were very protective of us. They stepped into our fight and wanted us to head for cover while they risked their lives against those Exterminators. We've been invited to be their guests for the next two nights. We're gonna use that time to learn more about them."

Anthony added, "If Angel's able to convince them to help us, Union Squadron wouldn't solely have to depend on the Universal Coalition. Especially, after the recent wars we've endured. From what I witnessed, these men and their tactics operate like a well-oiled machine. The weapons they used are far more advanced than what the Universal Coalition uses. I'm guessing it's next-generation technology. I'm going to learn more about this before we return."

Liam spoke up, "Keep us updated Anthony, it's possible that you've already found much needed allies. Remember to remain alert in all of your surroundings Stay safe you two."

Angel replied, "We will. Something tells me that we're much safer here than anywhere else."

Meanwhile, back at the Operations Center, the group was sitting in the large briefing room when David Smith entered followed by Secretary of Defense Albert Jackson and Professor O.

Everyone stood at full attention when the order was given, "Admiral on deck!"

Jackson waved them off, "At-ease people, grab a seat. Where's our guests?"

Casino reported, "They're at the mansion getting some rest before joining us tonight at the club. Ty and Sam are providing over-watch with Doom and company."

Jackson moved on, "Now let's get to the more interesting part. What exactly are we dealing with here?"

Professor O. spoke up, "Sir, I've examined some of the remains from those Exterminators. That's what they're called according to the reports. Extremely thick armor which can withstand bullets from high-powered assault rifles. AP rounds do have some effect, but it would take half a clip to be enough. However, explosives such as grenades and launchers are extremely effective."

Jackson asked, "What about the weapons used on your toys?"

Professor O. replied, "More than enough should we have another encounter, like a hot knife through butter on that armor."

Jackson nodded, "Duly noted Professor. Anybody else have anything to add?"

David spoke up, "I noticed during the exchange that those Exterminators were focused on our two guests. They really didn't seem to be worried about us, until we were able to divert their attention. Their strangely designed aircraft were trying to provide air cover, but they were no match for the Cats."

Grossman added, "From what we could see, those fighters were designed for air-to-ground attack. Turning radius was a weakness. They lost a lot of speed when having to make a high bank, making for an easy kill."

Jackson spoke, "Given what's transpired already, and the surprise attack on our guests, I want you guys to give them the 'Protection-Plan'. Since they're going to be here for the next couple of days, show them around and at least let them enjoy themselves. I will see you and them tonight at the club. That's it people. Everyone's dismissed."

Everyone stood up and waited for Jackson, Smith, and Professor O. to leave the room before heading back to their private homes.

 **LOEWS HOLLYWOOD HOTEL / HOLLYWOOD, CA**

After spending the morning with Ellie and Devon, Chuck and Hailey returned to the room originally setup for them. After changing into a t-shirt and khaki shorts, she could see Chuck looking at her in the mirror's reflection with a smile on his face.

She playfully asks him, "You like what you see lover boy?"

Chuck grins, "Of course I do. You ready for your tour of Los Angeles, Bartowski style?"

Hailey smiles, "You better believe it. Let's make this a day to remember baby."


	10. Chapter 10

**CHUCK VS AN EXTREMELY NEW BEGINNING**

 **EPISODE 10: ARRIVALS & UNWANTED GUESTS (PART 3)**

 **CLUB APOCOLYPSE / VIRGINIA BEACH, VA**

The Bakers were wearing special outfits for the occasion. Anthony was sporting a black tuxedo with matching shoes and red bow-tie, while Angel was wearing a beautiful red strapless dress with her brown hair cascading down, showing her true angelic beauty befitting her name. Casino had picked them up in the limo and drove down the strip, giving Anthony and Angel a chance to see the beautiful scenic view, the night lights adding to it.

Once they entered the club, Anthony quickly noted that this was the place to be, with the lights flashing to the music being played and guests as far as he could see. The bar was packed with many patrons ordering drinks, and scantly-clad women dancing on tables and couches. He was brought out of his daze with a quick elbow to his ribs. Turning, he saw the evil glare directed at him courtesy of his wife. Before he could say anything, they were escorted upstairs to a private room, where many other guests were enjoying themselves. Doomsday welcomed them with a smirk.

"Welcome to our little party, please make yourselves comfortable."

After being introduced to the other guests in the room, Angel warily asked, "What's this about?"

Doomsday nonchalantly answered, "It's the weekend after all, Ambassador. So kick back and relax. Most of all, have fun."

Casino chuckled, "Kick back, relax, and have fun? Those are foreign concepts to our dear Ambassador here."

Angel huffed, "For your information A.J., I do know how to relax and have fun."

"Oh puh-lease. You're all about duty first and foremost," Casino countered. "I'm just surprised that Junior here actually loosened you up some."

"What seems to be your problem with my wife?" Anthony seethed,

"She's a career politician that wrankles the wrong people." Casino nonchalantly answered, "Makes for a big target by your enemies, especially if what transpired earlier was any indication."

Angel narrowed her eyes. "Thanks for your concern A.J., even though we're more than used to such attacks. We'll adhere to what course of action is deemed necessary."

Casino was about to respond, when a familiar booming voice roared. "Lock it up, the both of you!"

Angel and Casino both turned to see Jackson standing there with that heated glare and cold expression on his face, his arms crossed over his chest. It was obvious he was unhappy with them.

He continued, "Do I need to have a baby sitter assigned whenever the two of you are in the same room?"

Casino and Angel exchanged glances then answered, "No, sir."

Jackson ordered, "Good. Now take a seat and do as Doomsday requested, that's an order."

Once everyone was seated, the waitstaff and servers entered the private room, passing out glasses and bottles of champagne to everyone.

Wildfire smirked and sarcastically asked, "So Moneybags, how do you know the Ambassador?"

Casino answered with a glare, "Before most of you had joined up a few years ago. King and I had to travel to Australia, as Spyder thought we could use one of their old bases as an addition to the American military, for an extra base of operations. Our dear Ambassador here was having problems with the usual bully... they wanted to invade and take control of the territory. They needed some help, and King volunteered our services since they were out-gunned. Needless to say, we came out victorious, despite heavy casualties."

David added, "Australia really isn't much of a military power, more like a small defense force that relies on ground forces and a few ships. Against a major military power, they wouldn't stand a chance. Same could be said for all those small island chains and New Zealand. They're in a bad spot in the world as you know."

Anthony agreed. "That's why Union Squadron was formed in the early 80's. Russia was a huge threat to the world, plus you had all those terrorist troublemakers in the Middle East. Basically, we had to help protect the smaller guys. Your country was in the Persian Gulf handling those issues, while the Confederacy decided to take advantage with their attacks on the smaller countries. We were able to turn them back twice, but at a heavy price. Something else you should know; Union Squadron's basically treated like royalty throughout the South Pacific region, including all of Australia and New Zealand, when we were at our height. As of right now, our forces are below 25%, while they somehow have grown quite a bit."

Jackson was processing what he heard before offering a comment, "Which I gather is the reason for your visit; it's not a coincidence that ambush earlier was aimed to take you out."

Anthony admitted, "You're correct sir. Those Confederates will stop at nothing until Angel and Union Squadron both are eliminated."

Jackson grunted, "We'll do everything we can to prevent that. Let's table this discussion for another day. In the meantime, let's enjoy the night and focus on having a good time."

Doomsday laughed, "Best order I've heard all night Boss. I don't know about you people, but I'm ready to have some fun. However, I believe Keith's got something to say. Go ahead you 'Twyzted' mother."

Keith "Twyzted" Slayer stood up tapping his glass with his ring to get everyone's attention.

"Attention everyone! As The Family's official toast master..."

His buddy David "Hell" Razah cut-in, "And bull-shitter!"

Keith continued the banter, "Thank you Razah, did I happen to mention that you're cut out of my will?"

Everyone laughed at their antics as Razah just smirked. Slayer grinned back before he continued.

"First of all, what I'm about to say doesn't include the rest of our friends gathered here who do their best in trying to keep all of us straight. Although, I'm sure a certain bald eagle would attest to that."

Spyder whispered into Carina's ear, "That's a 'Mission Impossible' if there ever was one."

Carina covered her mouth to keep the laughter in, Jackson added his two cents, "That's an understatement. This bald eagle can send your sorry six to count penguins in Antarctica, are we clear Commander?" 

Slayer straightened up, "Crystal, sir."

Jackson smiled, "Good. Continue."

Slayer returns to his speech, "I would like to propose a toast to our newest friends, Anthony and Angel as we welcome you into this very pitiful group of degenerates called 'The Family', for as long as we're all together."

He turns his attention back to the rest of his comrades with a glare, "As for you gentlemen, and yes I do use that term loosely with you guys. I have two words for you!"

The group lifted their glasses before yelling out their traditional toast salute, "Up Yours!"

Wildfire chose that moment to add his own speech.

"One other announcement ladies and whatever this group want to be referred to as, with the exception being Anthony and our guests. I won't say anything more about the way we feel towards one another, in a sick twisted way."

Cyrix Van Gore snorted, "That's very comforting to hear Fire-Boy, but you're still not getting my Bud Light."

Wildfire, with an evil grin, asked, "That reminds me. Cyrix, you know what today is don't you?"

Cyrix's eyes turned cold and threatened, "You say anything Fire-Boy, and I will permanently cool you off!"

Maverick jumped in, "That's right Cyrix, it's your birthday!"

Inferno and Bouncer brought in a birthday cake with a decorated figure of Cyrix in the middle of the cake, with two other decorated figures. On one side of Cyrix is a bat wrapped in barbed-wire, and a shovel on the other side. The Bakers clearly were confused by the gesture after seeing Cyrix have a furious look on his face while scowling at his long time friends. They noticed more people had arrived once the cake was brought out.

Anthony leaned over from his seat asking David, "What's going on here? Why does Cyrix have that angry look on his face?"

David smirked, "Let's just say that you're about to get your first taste of this group's twisted humor."

David's words were confirmed when the two clowns appeared. Their names obviously matched their personalities, as when the red-haired one called Psycho Clown pulled out a tape from inside his coat pocket, and the green-haired crazy one known as Mental Clown grabbed the tape out of his brother's hand and began parading around with it before sliding the tape into a prepositioned video player that's setup. The group clearly could see Cyrix having a look of terror on his face when the logo for "Clown TV" was displayed.

Spyder jokingly queried, "So which one you think this is?"

Seeing the smugness on the faces of Spyder and David, Carina asks, "You mean there's more than one of these things?"

David answers, "They made it at least a trilogy out of the whole thing. Spyder, I believe it's the original."

Spyder, noticing the twinkle, cautiously asked, "What makes you so sure?"

David whispers, "Because Enrico and Marty just showed up. Plus, Tank just handed the bride over to Marty."

Spyder chuckles, "We've got to get the footage from Doomsday when this is over."

Anthony took notice of everything and stated, "As Ben would say, I've got a real bad feeling about this."

Carina confirmed it, "From what little bit I've seen of these guys, this Ben guy would've been right, I can't wait to see what happens next."

Spyder added, "Just wait until this show's over. We're going to have an encore, I get the feeling that our favorite resort owner's got his fingers on this one."

Angel asked with a raised eyebrow, "How do you know that Spyder?"

Spyder smirked, "Need to know."

 **YOU ARE WATCHING CLOWN TV**

 _Scene opens to a warehouse area, where it looks to be some sort of big ceremony going on. As the camera zooms in, we notice it's a wedding. The groom looks to be Cyrix Van Gore, a closer look reveals it's Mental Clown dressed as Cyrix. 'Cyrix' looks a little nervous as he's pacing the podium area. On the podium is none other than Pastor Enrico Flori. Cyrix's best man is none other than one half of The Master Maniacs, Artman, who looks a lot like Marty Andersen._

 _Everyone's waiting for the arrival of the bride. Suddenly, T.J. Money runs up, but he looks awfully familiar too. The camera zooms in even further and it's A.J. Casino. The camera zooms out and pans around, revealing various NMWA superstars impersonating HRCW superstars. Heaven Holder as Marc 'Gambino' Styles, Da Kid as Ground Zero, Horus as Hunter Lesnar, John Blake as Bret Benoit, and many others. 'Cyrix' showing impatience starts throwing a fit._

 _"Where's my bride? Where is shhhhhheeeee!"_

 _'T.J.' reasons, "M.C., I mean Cyrix, your bride said she'll be a little late. She's digging a hole, but she'll be here shortly."_

 _'Cyrix' snarled, "She better bring her ass, or I'm going to kick it all over this warehouse. You know I'm the best part of this wedding. This is my time damn it! I'm the one you all will fear, I'm your worst fear!"_

 _'T.J.' asked, "Is that even a word? Worst?"_

 _'Cyrix' growled, "Shut up boy! Go find my bride..."_

 _'Artman' assured him, "Don't worry Cyrix, I will find her buddy."_

 _'Artman ran off in search of Cyrix's bride._

 _'Cyrix' complained, "How can she treat me like this? I'm the U.S. and Xtreme Champion. I'm the best there is, was, and ever will be! Plus, with The Maniacs having my back, I can't be stopped."_

 _'Cyrix' started to laugh maniacally before 'T.J.' cautioned, "Calm down Cyrix, you're getting all worked up."_

 _'Cyrix' nodded, "You're right T.J., wait here's Artman! And he's got my bride!"_

 _'Artman' comes running in with Cyrix's bride...SHOVEL!_

 _'Cyrix' embraces his love and whispers, "Oh baby, I missed you. Where have you been? I'm going to need you to clock that moron Casino in the head a couple more times. Tonight's going to be a helluva honeymoon sweetie."_

 _'Cyrix' looks down the handle and back up smiling as he licks his lips, "Damn baby, you're looking good. I can't wait for tonight..."_

 _Enrico wanting to get the show on the road, "Can we get on with this now?"_

 _'Cyrix' threatens, "Hey! Don't interrupt me and my baby. You do that again, and I will smack ya with her. But, yeah, let's get this done. I got 'big' plans for this girl..."_

 _'Cyrix' looks down at his pants smiling and looks away from Shovel shyly giggling._

 _Enrico clears his throat and begins, "Ladies and Gentlemen. We're gathered here today to take this man, and um, well Shovel..."_

 _'Cyrix' threatens, "She's a girl! Just because she looks like a shovel, acts like a shovel, and walks like a shovel doesn't mean she's a shovel. She's just...Different, and I love her damn it!"_

 _Enrico continues, "Ok...Can I get a witness?"_

 _'Artman' steps forward as 'Cyrix' hands him the shovel as the wedding party yell out "AMEN!"_

 _Enrico growls, "Not that kind of witness! Oh forget it, now where were we? Oh yea, we're gathered here today to take this man and this...Girl in holy matrimony. Do you Cyrix promise to cherish and hold. Take care of each other, in sickness and in health? For richer or poorer, so help you God?"_

 _'Cyrix' states, "I do."_

 _Enrico turns to the bride, "And do you Shovel, promise to do the same?"_

 _Silence fills the room as Shovel doesn't answer, Cyrix whispers, "Come on baby, just say the words. You know I love you..."_

 _'Artman' looks into the camera and smiles before smacking 'Cyrix' with Shovel as he falls over with a big goofy grin._

 _Enrico continues, "Well, I will take that as an I do. Now, I understand you have some of your own vows you'd like to say before I pronounce you Husband and Shove...Wife?"_

 _'Cyrix' stands up and shakes his head, pulls a piece of paper with tears in his eyes. He begins reading, "Shovel, we've been together for a long time. Since the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you're the one. The way you're metal glistened in the sunlight. The thunk sound you made when I first used you to hit Casino, that's one of the best times of my life. After you helped me win the U.S. and Xtreme titles, I knew you were the one for me. I want to grow old with you. I want to have little shovel babies. You're my moon and stars. Hell girl, you're the wind beneath my wings. I love you Shovel."_

 _Enrico asked, "Shovel, would you like to add something?"_

_'Cyrix' is still crying as 'Artman' smiles again before smacking 'Cyix' with Shovel repeatedly until 'T.J.' stops him, 'Cyrix' was still smiling despite looking even goofier than before._

 _'T.J.' shaking his head, "Damn Artman, she only had a few words."_

 _Enrico announced, "If that's all...I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride! Wooo!"_

 **BACK TO THE PRESENT**

Cyrix Van Gore glares at everyone around him, seething after his cohorts in crime humiliating him in front of their honored guests. Before he could say a word, Hell Razah and Twyzted Slayer cooled of Cyrix courtesy of a couple of champagne bottles being poured over his head. Casino stood up from the crowd and waited for Cyrix to dry off thanks to a waiter handing him a towel. Once he seen everyone was settled down, he began his speech.

"Let's get back to business. All of us came here tonight to honor not just the arrival of our new friends, but our brother in arms Cyrix for his birthday. I think we've honored him long enough with our insults and sadistic sense of humor. From all of us to you Cyrix, we give to you our big memento of this occasion. Marty, if you will, give the birthday boy his present."

Cyrix turned around and his eyes go wide in shock. Marty Andersen, an evil grin on his face and armed with a shove, knocks Cyrix down with a head-shot from the shovel. The gang stood and saluted crudely with bottles held high yelling, "Long live The Shovel Boy!"

Enrico even steps up as Casino holds the microphone for him announces, "I now pronounce you hitched..Wooo!"

Anthony just shook his head and disbelief, looking around at the group assembled. He's puzzled about the display he's seen. Addressing the group, he asked "You guys are very cruel, how can you hurt people that you call family?"

Tank simply answered for everyone. "If you think we're cruel doing this to friends and family, just imagine what we'd do to our enemies."

Holder agreed with his partner, "Trust us, Junior, it's not a pretty sight."

Angel spoke up, "Thank you everyone for a wonderful evening. Perhaps my husband and I should retire for the night. We've got a lot of work ahead of us."

Jackson agreed. "Couldn't have said it better myself. There's much to discuss about what we're going to do from here, and how to proceed. In the meantime, you two will be placed under our care until the threat's been dealt with."

Angel was about to respond, until she caught the challenging glare in Jackson's eyes. She knew that he wouldn't change his stance and reluctantly agreed to the order given.


End file.
